The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation
by NoOneToWorryAbout
Summary: Hey guys this is my very first fanfic... EVER! and of course, i made it about my favorite couple: Spyro and Cynder. plz review and tell me your honest opinions.
1. Joys and Worries

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 1: Joys and worries

It has been ten years… ten years since Spyro first became mates with Cynder, the black dragoness… his one true love. Ten years spent together, fighting countless battles alongside each other, keeping the peace that came with Malefor's death.

Now a new day has begun. But this was no ordinary day because today was the day that Spyro and Cynder have been looking forward to ever since they became mates. For on this cool, autumn day at the Dragon Temple, Cynder was ready to lay her first egg, their first child. _This is it,_ the purple dragon thought to himself, _the moment of truth has finally arrived!_ He looked down on the bed where Cynder was laying, her eyes closed tightly as she went into labor.

"AHH!! It hurts Spyro! I can't take much more of this!" screamed Cynder as another round of pain shot through her like a bolt of lightning. Spyro's eyes widened with worry, "Don't give up Cynder! I'm here for you! You're almost done!"

In one final effort, Cynder gave one big push and finally, after spending the whole morning in pain from labor, her egg was finally laid. The effort of it all took its toll on her though, as she fell unconscious on the bed.

"…der…" she heard someone say. "Cynder… are you okay… Cyn?" She slowly but surely began to wake up from her slumber only to look up and find Spyro still hovering his head over her, a look of worry in his eyes. She gave him a weak smile to assure him that she was fine and just needed her rest.

"Cynder… Thank the Ancestors you are alright! I thought I lost you there for a second…" said Spyro as a tear formed in his eye.

"Well," Cynder responded weakly, "that was painful, but it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me." She gave him another smile, this one slightly stronger than the last and wiped away the tear that stained his face. "So… where is it?" she asked, looking around.

"The Guardians took it into a special heated chamber for safety but we are allowed to go in and see it whenever we want. And don't worry, they are keeping a very close eye on it." Spyro said as he leaned close to her cheek and gave her a small kiss. "If you want, I can carry you over there now," he said with a smile. Cynder simply giggled. "Yu sure know how to treat a lady don't you? But that's okay, I'll go later after I get some more rest."

Spyro couldn't help but be a little bit concerned, but he let the matter fall out of his mind as he nodded and left Cynder so she could rest peacefully. "Spyro, wait…" she called before he left. Spyro turned his head around to look at her. "What is it Cyn? Are you still in pain?"

"No I'm not but… Spyro a thought just came into my mind… Now that we have a child to look after, you do realize that we won't be able to spend as much time together as we did in the past right?"

The thought struck Spyro hard on his chest. _She's right! _He thought to himself. _Now with our child's life in our hands, we'll have to think less about ourselves and more about him… or her. Dear Ancestors, this is going to be a rough road… _"Yeah… you're absolutely right… but if it's for our child's sake, then I'll do whatever it takes to keep him or her safe and sound!"

The black dragoness gave a low chuckle as Spyro took a heroic stand, showing her that he truly was determined to give anything and everything up for their safety. Another thought suddenly crossed her mind, "Spyro, we still need to choose a name…"

"Good point, hmmm..." Spyro began to ponder a nice name as he walked back to his mate. "Should it be a combination of both of our names? Maybe Cynro… you think that's a good name?" Cynder chuckled at the name that Spyro came up with. "Well it does sound nice… but I was thinking more like… Synthie if a girl hatches or… well, Cynro sounds like a perfect name for a boy."

"Synthie or Cynro… those are beautiful names for the beautiful child that will hatch soon." Said Spyro as he traced his left forepaw across Cynder's delicate face. He leaned in and gave her a romantic and passionate kiss on her lips as the thought of actually being a new father excited him. After the kiss, Cynder rolled off the bed and began to walk out of the room, Spyro close behind her. "Are you sure you can walk honey? I thought you wanted to get some more rest."

"I'm fine Spyro, really. I just want to go see the egg and I couldn't wait any longer. Umm… where exactly is the chamber hat has our egg?"

"Heh," Spyro chuckled as he took the lead. "It's not far from here but it is well hidden, so those who might have bad intentions won't find it. I doubt that will ever happen but it's just an extra precaution." Cynder just smiled and she couldn't stop smiling because she was finally going to see the creation that came out of her. She walked up next to Spyro, laid her head on his should and let out a loving, comforting growl. They came up to a wall that looked like a the other ones. A stonewall, still riddled with a few cracks from all the battles that ensued there, with a candelabra sticking out of it, holding three unlit candles. Spyro walked up to the wall, took the candle on the left off, and used his fire breath to send a small flame forward and light the candle. _Well that's odd, _Cynder thought to herself, _it's the middle of the afternoon. Why is he lighting the candle? Unless… _As if to answer her question, Spyro replaced the candle back on the wall and, as soon as the first drop of melted wax hit the bottom of the candelabra that held it, the wall cracked open to reveal a secret set of stairs heading down to some sort of basement. Cynder gasped is surprise as she saw the new place. "Come on, it only opens for a few seconds and closes for a couple of hours to 'avoid the crowds' according to Ignitus. The only way it'll open before this is if it's opened from the inside to let us out." As they were walking down the stairs, they noticed a small, golden light just around the corner. When they rounded it, they saw Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity, talking with Sparx about something. "… is gonna be a nightmare… now I'm probably gonna get stuck babysitting this kid while those two lovey dovey dragons go out on their adventures together…" they heard Sparx complain. "Hey now that sounds like a good idea. What do you think, my lovey dovey mate?" Cynder chuckled. Sparx spun around only to see the couple smiling wickedly at him. "Oh um... hey guys… h-how's it going? Heheh…"

"You know Sparx," Spyro began to say, "we weren't considering having a babysitter look after our child… but now that you mention it, I think that it'll be a great idea as well."

Yea but Spyro we have to think about the baby… I mean, Sparx would probably annoy our baby so much that he or she will accidentally eat Sparx… and we don't want our kid to have a stomach ache now do we?" Spyro, Cynder, and even Volteer couldn't help but burst into laughter at what Cynder said. "Hahaha… very amusing she-dragon… now if you'll excuse me…" Sparx began to ascend the staircase when he stopped and looked back. "Hey, but in all seriousness, congratulations you two. I know this might not mean much to you guys but… I'm very happy for you both and I know that you will be great parents to your new kid." Sparx once again began to go up the stairs but Spyro stopped him. "Wait Sparx… thank you very much. You're words really do mean a lot more to us than you might think. Thank you, my brother." When Spyro finished, Cynder came up to Sparx and gave him a gentle lick. "That means a lot to me Sparx, especially since you and I argue a lot. Thanks so much."

"Yeah well, it's the least I could do," said Sparx, face turning red from embarrassment. He continued his way back up to the Dragon Temple, this time without interruption.

"Well how are you two doing today? Are you well? Fine? Do you want me to get something for you?" Volteer began to say in his usual hyperactive, energetic voice. Cynder answered, "No that's fine Volteer, thanks. But I would like to see out egg, please."

"Yes of course, your egg is safe, sheltered, sound right behind me on this table."

Volteer shifted himself to the side to reveal the precious egg that was delicately set on the table. Above it, there were more candles to keep the room warm and lit. Underneath the table was a small furnace, used to keep the egg on top of the table at a perfect temperature. The egg itself was standing upright and perfectly protected by small walls on its sides and on top, forming a sort of cabinet just for the egg. "It's beautiful… so much more than I could have ever expected!" Cynder exclaimed in her happiness. The egg was perfectly smooth, giving off a wondrous shine as the light from the candles reflected off of it. In the light, Cynder could see that the egg was colored black and had two small light-purple lines going around the egg horizontally, dividing the egg into four even sections. "Spyro isn't it absolutely beautiful?" Cynder exclaimed. The proud purple father nodded in agreement, "Yes it is… but it's still only second to your beauty."

He leaned closer to his mate, the mother of his soon to hatch child, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. In response, Cynder turned her head towards Spyro and began to give him a very passionate kiss on his lips.

Volteer cleared his throat. "Well, you two should head on out and enjoy your day, make plans for a romantic dinner or take a romantic or…" he went on and on but Cynder and Spyro only heard so much until his voice began to sound like mumbles to them. "Very well then Volteer, we'll do just that," assured Spyro. "Just please be sure to watch over our baby while we are out."

"With my life, as if it were my own child," promised the electricity guardian.

Soon after they left the secret egg chamber, Spyro and Cynder walked around the Dragon Temple, enjoying the cool breeze that blew through its many windows. They walked in silence, thinking of the miracle that they had created, it was the only thing on their mind. They didn't think of their hunger, friends, or even of pleasing each other… they only thought of the egg. They were lost in their new world, preparing for all the good times and the bad times that were on their way. "Oh Spyro, this has been such an amazing day… first I laid my first egg-"

"Which you clearly handled better than I did" interrupted Spyro quickly.

"Yeah… but then, when we went to see our miracle, that topped everything off… there's nothing at all that could make this day any better than what it already is," she said as she nuzzled Spyro on the cheek. Suddenly, Cynder lost her balance, sending her to the floor hard. "CYNDER!!" cried Spyro as he helped her get back on her feet. "Are you okay? What happened just now?"

s

"I'm fine babe, I guess just thinking about all of the day's events just made me weak… I think I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Okay, let me carry you to our room… I don't want you to trip again."

Cynder let out a small giggle, "My hero, you're always there for me aren't you?"

"And I always will be, no matter the cost." Spyro then stood on his hind legs and took his loving mate in his arms. He took to the air, making sure that Cynder was still comfortable in his paws. He flew slowly though the long hallway and into their room. He then gently placed her on the bed of straw and looked deeply into her beautiful sapphire green eyes. "I love you so very much honey."

"I love you too… goodnight."

"Goodnight and sleep tight," Spyro finished. He gave Cynder a kiss goodnight on her head and turned to look out the window only to gasp in amazement. "What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked curiously. "Look out the window." She did so and there she saw the most amazing sunset she had ever seen. The sun was just on the horizon glowing a dull orange. The sky above was already turning dark and millions of stars were already visible on the perfectly clear skies. "The perfect end to a perfect day," Cynder whispered to herself but still loud enough for Spyro to hear. They both stared at the gorgeous scene until the sun was completely set, at which point, Cynder laid her down on the bed and before long, Spyro could already here her soft snoring. _I'll see you in the morning my love, _Spyro thought to himself.

He walked out of the room thinking of what to do now because he still quite a bit of energy left to spend. He paced around the hall just trying to think up of anything that could entertain him for a while. After pacing around for ten minutes nothing came up. Spyro sighed and said, "Guess I'll head back and…" And that's when an idea struck him. _This is great! This is the perfect thing I could do now! I only hope it's not too late just yet._

Morning broke through the windows in Cynder's room as the sun rose in the distance, welcoming a new day with warmth and fresh air. Cynder slowly awoke from her slumber and let out a mighty yawn. "Wow, what a great and peaceful sleep I had."

"Well that's good to hear," said a voice behind her. She quickly craned her neck around to see Spyro was already awake, resting on his haunches, staring at her. "Good morning Spyro," said Cynder before she let out yet another yawn. "I'm glad to see that you rested well last night, I on the other hand couldn't get any rest at all…" said Spyro looking down on the floor. "Oh baby, what happened? Why couldn't you get sleep last night?" asked Cynder. "I couldn't sleep because I was far too excited and my mind kept running with so many thoughts… I just found it impossible and sat here guarding you instead."

"Aw Spyro, you're always so sweet… be careful though, any sweeter and I just might to take a bite of you." They both chuckled at her comment, then Cynder asked, "So, what thoughts were you having last night that kept you up?"

"Oh, well, some were about how perfect yesterday was, others were how life is going to get so much better once our baby girl or boy finally hatches from their egg, and others were about how you would react…"

"Me? React? React to what?"

"To this…" Spyro moved his left forepaw behind him and brought out a beautiful golden box that glimmered in the morning sunlight. Cynder gasped at it as she started to reach for it. "Beautiful isn't it? But that's not what I wanted to show you." Spyro then opened the box, revealing an anklet that was even more gorgeous than the box it was carried in. Cynder gasped once again and her eyes began to water from the pure happiness that she was feeling. "Oh Spyro, you got this beautiful piece of jewelry for me? Oh you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed in between sniffles. "Let's see if it fits," said the purple dragon as he walked closer to the bed. He lifted up her right forepaw and gently detached the lock on the anklet. "Cynder, before your put this on, I want you to read what's engraved on its surface. Cynder took the anklet from Spyro, careful not to get even the smallest scratch on it and looked closely for the engraving. It read, "My love for you will remain like this anklet, pure, bright, and beautiful." Upon reading these loving words, Cynder began to sob even harder now. "Thank you (sniffle) so much Spyro, I… I will always, always love you (sniffle)." She handed the anklet back to Spyro and he in turn put it around her ankle and locked it. "Perfect fit," they both said. Cynder, still sniffling a little bit, got off the bed and hugged her lover with both wings and gave him a long and passionate kiss, heavy on the passion.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast, I haven't eaten since the night before I went into labor," said Cynder. "Okay, let's eat… but afterwards, we should go look for Ignitus, I want to ask him how long it usually takes a dragon egg to hatch."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Soon after they had their fill for the morning, both Spyro and Cynder went in search of Ignitus. It didn't take too long to find him for he was at his usual place: the room with the pool of visions. He was staring into it obviously looking at something and by the concerned expression on his face, things didn't look good at all.

"Ignitus? Are you alright?" asked Spyro. But Ignitus completely ignored him, still staring at the pool. "Hello? Ignitus? Are you with us?" Still no response from the guardian of fire. "Spyro, let him finish looking into the pool, then we will talk to him. I'm if he is ignoring us like this it's because it's something important," said the black dragoness. Spyro nodded in agreement and waited patiently for the elder to finish. Once he took his eyes away from the pool, he finally noticed the couple waiting for him. "Ah Spyro, Cynder, is there something I can do for you two?"

"Well," started Spyro, "we were both wondering… how long does it usually take a dragon egg to hatch? Since we are both new at this, we were just curious."

"Well, on average, it takes about four to six weeks for an egg to hatch, but there have been many who hatched later than expected and some hatched earlier than expected. It's very difficult to tell exactly how long it will take for each egg because each is different. But I wouldn't worry, I am more than certain your egg will produce a fine hatchling."

"Thank you Ignitus, that's all we wanted to here," Cynder said as she bowed her head in respect to the guardian. The lovers turned around and began to leave the room but Ignitus called them back, "Wait… there is something I feel I MUST tell you…" Spyro immediately noticed the elder's face grow sorrowful and knew that what he had to say wasn't going to be good. "What is it Ignitus? Is it what you saw in the pool?" asked Spyro.

"Unfortunately, yes… I saw your child… chained up against a wall surrounded by those retched apes. I couldn't tell what they were up to, but I can assure you, they were up to something devious and dark. I fear that they were trying to use your child as part of a ritual to resurrect Malefor."

Cynder and Spyro's eyes shot wide open at the terrible news they have just been given. "But how is it even possible to resurrect him with our child???" Cynder asked in a panic.

"You see, when a new dragon is born, their powers are concentrated inside of their bodies. At first, they cannot access these powers because they don't even know of its existence. As they grow, their powers become less concentrated and more controllable, allowing them to discover their element, or in your cases elements, and they can then learn to master it. It is that very same raw, concentrated power that they must have been after. If they were to release that power and gain control of it… well, there's no need to go on. But do not fret my friends, remember, this is only speculation and I highly doubt those apes have the intellect for such things."

Even though he had reassured them that this was only a guess, they were still extremely concerned. "Ignitus, what you've just told us is troubling indeed…" said Spyro, "but thank you for telling this to us. Looks like we'll have to keep our eyes open right Cynder?"

"Right," she nodded in agreement. "Thank you for this information Ignitus. It has not fallen on deaf ears."

"You are very welcome but remember, this is only a possibility, do not let it plague your minds for you will surely make irrational decisions in the future." Ignitus warned.

END CH 1


	2. A Bright Future?

**Just to warn you guys in advance, there will be some time leaps between chapters. This is because this fic is more about Spyro and Cynder raising a child, which is very repetitive from day to day. So I will be writing about the more important stages in the child's life (infancy, teenage years, etc.) Thanks for understanding.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2! Enjoy and please review.**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS. I only own the dragon/dragoness that comes out of the egg :p**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 2: A bright future?

Cynder opened her eyes and found that she was in a forest, in front of her a building she did not recognize. "That's odd," she whispered to herself, "I could have sworn I went to sleep in the Dragon Temple with Spyro…" Her voice trailed off as she heard a high-pitched screech coming from somewhere inside the building. Cynder's heart began to pound inside her chest with fear. "What is this feeling I'm getting? It's not like I haven't rescued kidnapped children before. Ancestors, give me the strength to move on."

Cynder ran full speed ahead and jumped into the air, clearing the building's wall with ease. _Okay, now where did that sound come from?_ The black dragoness thought to herself. A moment later, she got her answer as another scream came from a chamber to her right side. Quick to react, Cynder ran for the chamber, burst through the wooden door and cautiously made her way through the maze-like hallway. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, careful not to get caught by the guards, she saw a peculiar, ominous light. She entered the room where the light emanated only to be met by a terrifying sight. There, in front of her was some sort of machine. It was almost as tall as the building itself, with probes and other tools attached close to a chair placed right under the monstrosity. That's when she noticed the source of the screams. Seated on the chair, strapped in and unable to move, was a young black dragoness who didn't look much older than a hatchling. Cynder just stared in awe as a large ape, followed by his guards, made his way to the hatchling. "So, the time has finally arrived! The moment we have waited over a decade for is finally here! A new age is about to demolish this age of peace brought about by those damned dragons: A new and more powerful age… OF MALEFOR!!" At his words, Cynder's heart sank and she knew she had to stop it here and now. "NO!" she yelled, "I won't let you do this!" But the apes completely ignored her, as if she wasn't there. "Now," said the large ape, "turn it on." At his command, one of his guards switched on the machine. Not even a moment later, the hatchling began to kick and scream in obvious pain as the machine began to puncture its probes through her scales. Then, the machine began to glow brighter than ever before. The hatchling strained in pain and all Cynder could do was watch. _There must be something I can do to…_ her thoughts were interrupted by another screech from the hatchling, only this time, she was struggling to say something. "MOMMY HELP ME!!!" shouted the young one at the top of her lungs.

- - - - - - - -

"NOO!!!" Cynder yelped as she bolted straight up. Her eyes dashed around her head, looking at her surroundings. Her heart was pounding and she was drenched in sweat. "Where am I now?" she thought out loud, "Where's the forest, and the building?"

"Cynder?" a familiar voice said from outside the room. "Cynder, are you okay?!" Spyro opened the door to see his mate with a look of utter confusion plastered on her face. "Is everything alright? I heard your yell all the way down the hall."

"Spyro? I… give me a minute to clear my head." Cynder took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Cyn, can you talk now?" asked Spyro, worry written all over his face. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine now. Spyro, I was so scared. I woke up in an unfamiliar forest with a building larger than the Dragon Temple in front of me. I went in and… Spyro, the things in there… it was horrible!"

"It's okay Cynder, it was just a bad dream. You can relax now, you're safe." Spyro assured her. "But you don't understand, it felt so real! I saw apes doing terrible things to a hatchling and… Spyro, I think that may have been OUR child!" explained Cynder, a tear beginning to form in her eye. "Cynder, remember what Ignitus told us? He said that we shouldn't let what _could_ be bother us. You probably just remembered what he said he saw and dreamt about it." Said Spyro. I hope you're right… it just felt so real and…" she let her words fall as something caught her nose. "(Sniff) Is that breakfast I smell?" she said as she looked around for the source of the smell. There, next to the bed, was a tray piled high with all kinds of breakfast foods: bacon, some leg of lamb, and much more. "I brought this in here for you. You were still sleeping when breakfast was being served, so I figured I'd grab something for you before it ran out." Explained Spyro, now standing close to her. Cynder gave a smile in thanks and began to eat all the food in front of her. When she was half way done with the tray, she looked up and noticed that Spyro hasn't taken even a small bite of food. "Honey, why haven't you eaten? Aren't you hungry?" She asked as she looked into his amethyst eyes. "No, it's okay, I'm not hungry." Spyro said, but his stomach disagreed with him with a loud rumble. Instantly, Spyro blushed and said, "Well maybe just a bite." Cynder giggled as her red-faced lover began to eat the remainder of the food.

"Well, now that breakfast is done with, what should we do now?" asked Spyro. "Why don't we go watch over our egg for a while? After all, it's been about four weeks now, and I don't want to take a chance at missing it hatching." Cynder said with a smile. "That sounds like a gre-" Spyro was cut off by a frantic Sparx flying like a madman towards him. "Spyro!! There's trouble! Ignitus is looking for you!" At his words, both Cynder and Spyro began to run towards the room with the pool of visions to meet up with Ignitus. When they came in, all four guardians were there, waiting for them. Ignitus greeted them, "Ah Spyro, Cynder, you came just in time… it seems we have a situation on our paws… Cyril will explain." All focus went to Cyril, the guardian of ice. "Yes, well, we just received word that the village of Avalar is being attacked by an army of Grublins. They are currently holding them off, but they need some help in order to exterminate them. They also say that some have gotten through and started to destroy some of their homes. You two must hurry over there and end this before it gets any worse."

"Got it, and what of you four?" asked Spyro. "We shall remain here in case any of those little beasts decide to surprise us." Answered the earth guardian, Terrador. "Alright then, we'll leave immediately," said Cynder, preparing to take off.

It didn't take the two long before they could see Avalar. The damage that the Grublins were able to dish out was staggering. Some homes were already destroyed, many still burning to the ground. Spyro looked at Cynder, who looked at him. "You ready for this?" he asked. "Of course I am. Besides, this will be a great way to burn off that huge breakfast we had." Spyro chuckled. "Okay then, here we go!" Spyro started to dive down, aiming right for the middle of the fray. Cynder dove too but began her attack on the outside of the army. With quick reactions, both dragons began to pummel the grublin army, easily dodging all attacks and countering them with their own. It wasn't long before Hunter, trusted ally and good Avalarian friend of the dragons, met up with Spyro. "How's it going friend? Hope we didn't ruin any morning plans you had," said the feline archer. "Nope, we actually needed something to do and this is a perfect morning workout," Spyro chuckled while still battling. "Ha-ha, glad to hear it!" exclaimed Hunter as he shot down three more enemies.

About one hour passed since Spyro and Cynder arrived before the army finally came to its senses and retreated. Cynder flew in and landed next to Spyro. "Phew, that was a great way to wake up."

"Indeed, it was quite the morning," said Hunter. Spyro nodded in agreement and took a look at Cynder's face, noticing she was sweating. "Hey, did you actually break a sweat fighting those guys?" Cynder wiped her brow and noticed that she did have a bit of sweat. "Oh, um, I guess I did," she said, her face turning red. "But it looks like I'm not the only one," she giggled. Spyro wiped his brow just like Cynder and began to blush as well. "So, Hunter," Spyro said, trying to change the subject, "is there anything else that we can do to help?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind helping us extinguish the remaining fires?" asked Hunter. "No problem at all," said Spyro. He went straight for the fire closest to him and used his ice powers to fire small ice spikes at the base of the fire to turn it off before any more damage was done. Cynder followed suit and used her wind attack on the home to her right. In no time at all, all the fires around the village were dealt with. Chief Prowlus, the leader of Avalar, stepped forward and thanked the dragons for all of their help. With a quick bowing of their heads, the two dragons left Avalar and flew back home. "That was rather odd don't you think?" Cynder asked Spyro. "What do you mean Cyn?"

"Well, Grublins don't usually attack at random like that… There's always been someone behind the scenes, instructing them what to do. Plus, why would they attack a strong village like Avalar? Sure they had a large army to attack with, but still…"

"Hmm, I see what you mean. But remember Cyn, now there's no one to instruct them. I mean, the few apes that remain basically work alone and all others make small groups only for survival. I'm guessing that they did this on their own, probably trying to get away with some food and supplies they might use," Spyro responded. "I guess…" Cynder said, doubt still filling her mind. "Come on, let's get home, we'll worry about that later." Spyro said, trying to comfort his mate.

Soon, they reached the entrance to the Dragon Temple. In front of the door though, stood all four guardians and Sparx, blocking their path, each with a wide smile across their face. "Hey everyone," greeted Spyro, coming in for a landing. "Well, looks like you made it just in time you two," replied Ignitus, still holding his smile. "What's going on?" Cynder asked when they continued to smile upon them. The four guardians turned around, went inside, and motioned for the two to follow them quickly. "Can someone please fill us in?" Cynder asked once again. "Sparx," said Cyril, "because you are the closest family that they have, why don't you tell them?" The other three guardians nodded in agreement. "Alright then," Sparx began, "Spyro, Cynder… your egg is beginning to hatch!!" he said excitedly. At the sound of those words, the couple looked at each other, eyes widening. "Well what are we waiting for?! Open the chamber!" said Spyro in a happy tone. Ignitus quickly lit the candle and, as soon as the door opened, Spyro and Cynder rushed inside, not wanting to miss a moment of the miracle that was just about to occur.

Inside, they watched in complete awe as the egg began to crack. One small crack began to multiply and expand into many, larger cracks. In mere moments, the egg was completely covered. Then, suddenly, the top of the egg burst open to reveal a small snout, pushing its way though the shell. The egg began to shake slightly as the hatchling forced its tiny limbs through the egg's sides. After another fierce push, the hatchling was out, small pieces of eggshell still stuck to it. Spyro, Cynder, and everyone else just stood there, looking at the new dragon that has just made its way to the world. Once she snapped out of it, Cynder gently made her way to her baby and carried her on one paw. "It's a beautiful baby girl Spyro," Cynder half-whispered to herself. Spyro walked up to Cynder and took a look at his baby daughter. Her scales were like her mothers, black yet shining in the light. The three horns on her head were as white and smooth as Cynder's. She had a golden-yellow underbelly, contrasting her dark scales. The wings were also a golden-yellow and resembled the shape of Cynder's wings; they even had two tiny blades in the same spot. The hatchling's snout was like her father's. "Little Synthie (Sin-thee), she's gorgeous," exclaimed Spyro. The tiny dragoness shifted a little in Cynder's paw, waking up from her exhausting efforts breaking free from the egg. She opened her tiny little eyes. Cynder and Spyro gasped at what they saw. Their daughter's eyes were like nothing they've ever seen before. Her right eye was an amethyst purple like Spyro's, but her left eye was a sapphire green like Cynder's.

"Very peculiar…" said Ignitus, taking a look at Synthie's eyes. "This has never happened before, at least from what I know… hmm..." pondered the old guardian. "Well this shouldn't change anything. After all, it's just a difference in color. Nothing to worry about I'm sure."

"Did we ever show any signs of concern Ignitus?" Cynder asked. "It's true that neither of us has seen this before, but we were just surprised at how clear and pretty her eyes are. At least I was." She glanced at Spyro. He just continued to stare at Synthie's eyes, oblivious to everyone else around him. The little hatchling suddenly gave a tiny yawn and quickly fell back asleep in Cynder's paw. "Come on Spyro, let's go put her to bed. She's had quite a hard day already," said Cynder, rubbing her muzzle against his. They both made their way up the stairs, leaving everyone else alone on the chamber.

"A hatchling with different colored eyes! It's amazing! Unbelievable! So unexpected!" said Volteer, growing more excited by the second. "Calm down Volteer! We don't need you to go bouncing off the walls," said Cyril with a chuckle. "That is very interesting indeed, do you think that they'll ever change in the future?" asked Terrador. "I hope not my dear friend," began Ignitus. "Those eyes, with their different colors, are amongst the most beautiful I've ever seen. My hope is that her eyes will always remain that way. And lucky is the dragon who is destined to become her future mate."

"My friend, you are thinking far too ahead into the future," said Cyril who overheard Ignitus. "We must enjoy this moment in the present. After all, it only happens once in a hatchling's lifetime. Come, we shall have a feast in honor of Spyro, Cynder, and most importantly, Synthie!"

- - - - - - -

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sadly though, chapter 3 won't be out for about 1-2 weeks… its time for me to cram, cram, and cram for finals in school… so here's a quick rundown of chapter 3 ******

**Next time, we will join the dragons in their festivities, to celebrate the birth of Synthie. There will be many characters from the games making appearances and everyone is going to have a blast (both metaphorically and in one unfortunate case, literally!). But not all is well in the Temple, as some have other plans in mind.**

**Till next time!**


	3. Family Day Out

**Well, here's chapter 3 (finally). I decided to change things up a little so the preview I gave you all last chapter will actually be chapter 4.**

**Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy.**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS. **

**I only own Synthie.**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 3: Family Day Out

As the sun of a new day sent it's first rays of light through the window in Spyro and Cynder's room, all three of them, including baby Synthie, lay sound asleep, lost in their dreams. Cynder shifted her body closer to Spyro's, still asleep. Suddenly, she forcefully stretched her left hind leg out, kicking Spyro square on the stomach. The kick was so powerful, not only did it immediately wake him up; it also knocked him clear out of the bed. He landed hard on the stone floor, hurting his left wing and letting a loud yelp escape from his throat.

"What the hell was that about?!" Spyro said in shock. He looked around; looking to see who it was that had kicked him. After a couple of moments of shifting his head left and right, he finally realized that Cynder and Synthie were the only other two in the room. Amazingly, they were both still asleep, even though he had made a lot of noise. _Just like her mother, a heavy sleeper. _Spyro thought to himself. Slowly and quietly, he picked himself off of the floor, his wing and stomach still aching from his rude awakening. _Guess I'll go walk around for a bit and bring breakfast to my ladies. _He stretched out his forepaws, letting out a bug yawn, and began to wander about the temple. He soon found himself at the entrance of the room with the pool in it. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see that another dragon was already there.

"Ah Spyro, good morning to you," said Ignitus. "You're up awfully early aren't you?"

"I could say the same to you Ignitus. Shouldn't you be getting more sleep, old man?" Spyro said jokingly. Ignitus chuckled at his comment, obviously not letting it affect him. "So, why exactly _are _you up so early? Is something troubling you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just… couldn't sleep last night. I had too much on my mind, but it's nothing to worry about." There was something in his voice that seemed a bit odd to Spyro, but he decided to let it pass. "Say, since we are both up, would you like to help with breakfast in the kitchen?"

"Sure. Sounds like a fun way to spend the morning." Responded Spyro. With that, they both exited the room, and headed towards the kitchen.

- - - - - - - -

Back in the room, Cynder finally woke up from her dreams. Even so, she didn't bother getting up because she was too comfortable, though it felt like something was missing. She craned her neck to look back and realized that Spyro wasn't there. _Where could he have gone so early in the morning? _She thought to herself. She didn't bother pursuing the question as she quietly walked over to Synthie, to make sure she was okay. She smiled as her daughter lay there, still sleeping the day away. Cynder sat on her haunches, over looking Synthie with loving eyes. Suddenly, her stomach let out a loud rumble, complaining that it was empty. Cynder blushed slightly and quickly looked around the room to make sure that she was still alone with Synthie. "Thank the Ancestors no one heard that..." she thought out loud. "Guess I'll go and get something to eat." She was about to leave the room when she decided it was best to bring her little girl along with her, after all, the little hatchling must be hungry as well. Cynder gently scooped up Synthie in her arms and made her way to the mess hall.

When she arrived, breakfast was almost ready to be served. Some of the food still needed to be set out on the table. She was making her way to get some of the food that was already prepared when she noticed Spyro bringing out the last tray of food. "There you are," she said to him.

"Oh, good morning my sleeping beauty," responded Spyro as he placed the tray down on the table. He then noticed that Cynder was holding Synthie. "Or should I say beauties? Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes," Cynder replied, shifting her eyes down to Synthie. The hatchling then gave a little yawn and slowly opened her bright, different colored eyes. "Well good morning little one." Synthie looked up at them with a sleepy expression on her face. She turned her head and saw the food that was ready to be eaten. Cynder gave a little chuckle. "I think someone's hungry."

"Well I'm not surprised. She hasn't eaten anything since she came out if her egg." Spyro said. "She just went back to sleep." Spyro made his way over to the table, grabbed a tray, and began to pile food on it. There was enough for himself, Cynder, and a little for Synthie. He turned around, noticing that Cynder had moved to a corner, and carefully made his way to her, balancing the food on the tray. When he finally reached her, he placed the tray on the floor and let out a sigh of relief, thankful that all the food was okay. He sat himself next to his two ladies and reached out to grab some ribs from the tray. Using his claw, he cut off a small piece and eyed it carefully. "Think she'll like it?" he asked Cynder.

"I don't know, but I know how to find out." She responded as she took the tiny piece of rib from his paw. She held it close to Synthie's mouth. The hatchling looked at it with a curious face. She sniffed the piece that was foreign to her and decided to eat it. A smile began to spread across her tiny face, obviously enjoying her first meal. Spyro and Cynder also smiled and decided to give her one more piece, this one smaller because they didn't want to accidentally give her too much to eat.

After Synthie was satisfied with her food, Spyro and Cynder began to eat the rest of the food on the tray. They ate in silence the whole time; they were too hungry to talk. After they finished, Cynder finally broke the silence. "You know what would be fun?" she asked Spyro. He shifted his eyes to hers and cocked his head, wondering what she was going to say. "We should go out and play, you know, let our little one run around a little bit and give her a taste of the outdoors."

"Yeah, that does sound like a lot of fun." Spyro said.

"Planning a day out I hear?" They both looked back and saw Cyril standing above them. "Just be sure not to overdo it. Remember, she's still very young and will become tired quickly."

"We know," said the purple dragon, "we just want to give her little legs a bit of exercise. We figured that running around a bit in the field would be perfect."

"Very well then, I guess I'll see you both later this afternoon. Try no to stay out too long. I know you too will want to spend most of time with baby Synthie, you both still have some other responsibilities to do around the temple." Cynder rolled her eyes as the ice guardian reminded them of their duties.

"There's no need to worry Cyril, we'll be here." Cynder said with some sarcasm in her voice. Cyril simply nodded, turned around and made his way to the other guardians, who were already deep into a conversation. The couple didn't bother to find out what they were discussing and took their leave.

- - - - - - - -

Spyro, being the gentleman he always is to Cynder, opened the doors of the temple that lead to the outside. As soon as he opened them, a cool breeze hit them on the face. It was a beautiful day outside; he sun was warm while the wind that blew kept them at a very comfortable temperature. There were a few clouds in the sky, but none that had the threat of rain.

They climbed down the front steps of the temple and walked further away from it. The grass under their paws was soft and a very bright green color. When they felt they were a good distance away from the temple, Cynder put Synthie on the ground so she could stand on her own. Once Cynder let go of her, the little dragoness fell softly on her side. Cynder let out a small giggle and helped Synthie back on her feet, helping her gain some balance. After a few moments, Cynder let go once again, but his time, Synthie stood on her own. She struggled a bit, but manages to stay on her four paws. She turned her head back and saw her mother pointing to something with her paw. She looked forward to where her mother was pointing. Her father stood there across from her, motioning her to come over. She looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he wanted. Slowly, Synthie moved her left forepaw forward; her right hind paw making the same motion naturally. She was taking her first steps towards her father! After a few moments of walking, almost losing her balance occasionally, Synthie reached her destination.

When she arrived into Spyro's arms, he was just… amazed! His little girl just took her first steps towards him! He looked up and saw that Cynder had the same expression on her face. Of course, the guardians have told them that most baby dragons can walk right after they hatch, but hearing about it and actually observing it were two completely different things. Spyro scooped Synthie in his arms and sun around a couple of times, more excited than he has ever been in his life. After a moment, he stopped and placed Synthie back on the ground. Now, it was Cynder's turn to experience the feeling he just felt. It wasn't long before Synthie started to "chase" her parents around in the field. They were all running around, letting the day pass by without a care in the world. All too soon though, little Synthie began to slow down as exhaustion caught up with her. Cynder and Spyro quickly noticed this and sat down next to her. In mere moments, Synthie was fast asleep.

"That was fun," whispered Spyro, not wanting to wake up Synthie from her nap.

"It sure was. And to think, there will be many more days like this." Said Cynder. She looked at Spyro, staring into his eyes while Spyro did the same. They gave each other a kiss, their tongues wrapping around the others. After they broke the kiss, they looked up into the sky and soon drifted into sleep themselves.

- - - - - - - -

Back at the temple, there was a knock on the front door. It was answered by the earth guardian Terrador. "Good, you've all made it… did they see you?"

"No, lucky for us, they were sleeping. Sneaking around them was no problem at all. Now let us in quickly, they could wake up at anytime!" said one of the visitors.

"Yes of course. Everything has already been set up, come in, quickly."

- - - - - - - -

Cynder finally stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. She got up, rubbed her eyes with her paws and looked at the open field. It was then she realized that the sun was beginning to set. _Oh damn! How long have we been asleep? _She thought to herself. After getting up and stretching out her legs, she placed her paw on Spyro's shoulder and shook gently. "Wake up dear. We have to go back to the temple." Spyro simply groaned and mumbled something that Cynder didn't catch. "Come on Spyro… wake up." Spyro finally shot his eyes open, only to close them again as the bright sunlight hit them.

"Wha-what time is it?" Spyro groaned. He opened his eyes again, slowly this time, and took a look at the setting sun. "Oh Ancestors! We have to go back to the temple!"

"Spyro, calm down," chuckled Cynder. "We'll just go back and explain that we fell asleep. They'll understand." With that, Cynder spotted Synthie, who was still sleeping, and held her in her arms. "Let's go."

- - - - - - - -

"Everyone! They are coming! They're almost at the front door!!" said a small, glowing, yellow light.

"Is everyone in position?" someone said in the darkened room. He heard everyone whisper "yes" and he quickly made his way to the door. "Good. I'll go greet them. Be sure to come when the time comes." He quickly opened the doors and closed them again.

- - - - - - - -

Spyro and Cynder had made their way into the temple and were walking down the hall to their room so they can put Synthie in her bed. On the way there however, they ran into someone they never expected to be there. They rounded the corner and right in front of them was none other than Hunter. "Hunter!" they both exclaimed, obviously surprised by his presence.

"Well good day to you both" Hunter responded humbly. "I'm glad I ran into you two, I was wondering if it would be possible if I could see your child. Ignitus told me when I arrived and…"

"There's no need to explain Hunter." Spyro interrupted. "All you have to do is ask. Come with us, we were just about to put her to bed." They continued to the room, Hunter following next to them. When they arrived, Cynder put Synthie in bed and covered her with the sheets. Hunter looked down at the sleeping hatchling, admiring her. He shifted his glance to the window, with the sun almost completely gone.

_It's almost time. He should be coming by any minute and things can finally begin. _Hunter thought to himself. "Well," Hunter began, "Ignitus didn't mention just how much she looks like you Cynder. I could swear I was looking at a hatchling version of you." Cynder giggled and was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. There, at the doorway stood Ignitus.

"Welcome back Cynder, Spyro. How was your day?" Ignitus said, looking at Cynder then Spyro. "Would you two mind following me? We have some… things to discuss."

"Look, if it's about today, we're both sorry about-" Cynder started but was stopped by Ignitus' raised paw.

"Don't worry, its nothing like that. Just please, come with me." Spyro and Cynder gave each other a worried look, but decided it would be best to hear him out… hopefully it wouldn't be bad news.

"Um… sure, okay." Cynder responded. "But what about… um, Hunter, I'm sorry but would you mind watching over Synthie for a while? I'm sure we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Of course Cynder, it's no trouble at all." Hunter said with a smile. It was clear to see that wanted to stay and admire her a little longer. Cynder bowed her head in thanks and headed out the door to meet up with Ignitus and Spyro, who was already waiting outside for her.

For most of the walk, not one of them said a single word. Spyro and Cynder grew more and more nervous with each step of silence that they took. After what seemed like hours, Spyro finally broke the silence and asked "Ignitus, what do you need to talk to us about? Is it something else you saw in the pool of visions?" Ignitus didn't respond, which irritated Spyro. "Ignitus, please tell us…" He continued to ignore Spyro and stopped in front of the mess hall. _Why are we here? What is Ignitus up to? _

"Come in you two, everything will become clear once we step in." said Ignitus. They both followed him in and Ignitus closed the door behind them. Suddenly, lamps all around the room lit up and a large group of people jumped out.

"SURPRISE!!!"

- - - - - - - -

**Okay. There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the party. **

**Till next time!**


	4. Party Time!

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS. **

**I only own Synthie.**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 4: Party Time!

Spyro and Cynder both jumped back in shock as the room was suddenly filled with guests jumping out of their hiding places. It took them a minute to recover and finally realize what was going on. They looked around at the crowd of people and saw many of their friends like Chief Prowlus, Mole-Yiar, and so on. They looked behind them and saw a long line of food and drinks of all kinds had been set up.

Spyro glanced back at Ignitus. "So this is what you needed to 'talk' to us about?" Ignitus simply nodded in response, a grin spreading across his face. He looked and the other three guardians and they all had the same expression across their faces. "But how were you guys able to set this up so fast?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard," started Cyril, "you see, after you and Cynder left for your room, we all began to plan this. We knew that you two had made many friends along your journeys so we each headed out for separate destinations."

"We came up with three locations to head to," continued Volteer. "I accompanied Terrador to WarFang, Ignitus decided to go to Avalar, and Cyril headed towards the village you saved long ago… the village that helped you find him when he was… um…" Volteer stopped speaking, realizing that he was going into a sensitive area. He was going to mention how Cyril was captured by Cynder and held him captive close to that very same village. Spyro turned his head to face Cynder, her eyes looking down on the ground, still regretting the things she did back then. The other guardians gave Volteer a look of frustration, which made the electricity guardian look down in shame.

Terrador quickly changed the subject. "After we gave word of the festivities to all of your friends, we came back to the temple as quickly as possible, so you wouldn't notice our absence. Apparently, word of it spread like wildfire because this group here is much larger than what any of us anticipated."

"Well, enough about how this happened," Ignitus cut in before Terrador could continue, "it's time for this party to begin!" Everyone in the mess hall gave a cheer and began to talk amongst themselves, though many approached Spyro and Cynder with a lot of questions and comments. They were given many congratulations and answered many questions.

It wasn't long before Spyro and Cynder were telling their guests stories about all of their adventures that they've had since they last met. "…And could you believe it? The little guy still wanted to fight even after I threw him all over the place. I thought to myself 'either this grublin is the bravest one I've ever come across, or he's even more brainless than the apes!'" Spyro exclaimed. Those listening to his story burst out in laughter at his comment. He got a lot of high-fives and pats on the back for that joke. Spyro glanced over to the buffet and excused himself to try and get a bite to eat, Cynder following close by. "You know, you can stay over there and talk if you want. I can grab you some food if you're hungry." He told the black dragoness.

"No, it's okay. I needed to get out of the crowd for some fresh air. Besides, we've been talking to everyone all night so far and-"

"Spyro! Hey over here!" a loud voice called from the crowd of people. Both Spyro and Cynder looked around to see who had called him. "Right here!" called the voice again, this time sounding closer. They both looked at the direction of the voice and saw none other than Ember, Spyro's (ex) self-proclaimed girlfriend. "Hey there handsome!" she said as she ran to hug Spyro, who returned the hug as a friendly gesture. Ember let go of Spyro and came up to Cynder to give her a friendly hug as well. "How have you two been? It's been like… forever since we last talked!"

Cynder gave a smile to the pink dragoness. "Yes, it has been quite a long time hasn't it?" she responded. _Though not NEARLY long enough… _she thought to herself, trying her hardest not to give a look of anger to Ember. "Spyro and I have been great. We're doing even better now that we have little Synthie in our lives."

"Yeah! I heard from Ignitus that she's quite the cute one." Giggled Ember. "Well, I know this might sound rude but… would it be okay if I went to go see her?" Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, trying to figure f this was a good idea or not.

Cynder responded first. "I'm not too sure that's such a good idea… We already have Hunter looking over her and she might still be asleep. Poor little thing got very tired of chasing us both around the field today."

Spyro just smiled and nodded in agreement. He then added, "I think it'll be okay. I'm sure that if she is still asleep, we can quiet enough to not disturb her. Besides, if she's anything like her mother, she's a very heavy sleeper." Cynder shot Spyro a somewhat dirty look, obviously not liking his last comment. Ember simply giggled.

"Yo Spyro!" another voice came over the crowd. All three dragons craned their necks to see who was calling this time. They easily spotted who it was as he was walking right towards them. It was Spyro's old friend, Flame. "Long time no see dude! How's it been?" He then noticed the two dragonesses by Spyro's side. And who, may I ask, are these two lovely ladies?"

Cynder giggled and responded, "I'm Cynder. Spyro and I are mates."

Flame bowed his head down in respect and said, "Ah, so you are the lovely Cynder. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He brought his head back up and looked at the pink dragoness. "What about you cutie? What's your name?" Ember just stared at him.

It took her a moment to come back to reality. With a slightly confused look, she said, "Oh… uh me? My name is… is… is…" She had lost her concentration and began to just stare at Flame again.

"Ember!" both Spyro and Cynder finished for her, breaking her stare.

"What they said" she replied. Flame chuckled a little bit at the fact she forgot her own name. "So you are one of Spyro's friends? It's very nice to meet you." Flame bowed his head once again. He then picked up Ember's right forepaw and gently kissed it. Ember's face quickly went from pink to red and she turned her face away, smiling widely. "Spyro you never told me that you had such a cute friend, and a gentleman at that." Flame looked at Ember who returned the stare. They looked into each other's eyes and they both felt that there was a connection between them.

"Ahem…" Spyro cleared his throat, bringing the two back to the party. "So Flame, would you like to join us? We were just about to go check up on Synthie."

"I'd be honored," replied Flame. Before they began to walk, Cynder got closer to Spyro.

"Spyro, I don't like this…" she whispered to him. "I still don't like it when that pink tramp is near you." She looked at Ember again, this time with frustration written all over her face, though Ember didn't notice because she was chatting with Flame.

"You worry too much Cynder." Spyro said in a reassuring voice. "Ember's already accepted the fact that I'm yours… thank the Ancestors… and she's at least trying to be a friend to you. Give her a chance… maybe you two will end up as close friends."

Cynder simply scoffed at his last comment. "I highly doubt that'll happen. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to be friendly to her…" Spyro looked at his mate and licked her cheek as a "thank you." He looked at Flame and Ember who had already finished their conversation and were waiting patiently for them to lead the way. Spyro walked forward and everyone began to follow… all except Cynder. She instead headed back to the buffet line. There, she loaded a tray with some food then continued to follow everyone to her room.

- - - - - - - -

Back in the room, Hunter sat on top of the windowsill enjoying the cool breeze of the night as it passed through his fur. He gazed out at the twin moons in the sky; both of them were full. He heard a small creak behind him, breaking his calm state. He cautiously got down from the windowsill but relaxed when he saw Spyro, Ember, and Flame enter the room. "Ah, Spyro. How goes the party? And who are these two with you?"

Spyro nodded hello to Hunter. "This is Flame and Ember. They're two of my closest friends. We came here to check up on Synthie. As for the party, so far it's been great! Everyone is having an awesome time!" Spyro looked around and realized Cynder wasn't with them. "Hey where did Cyn go?"

"I'm right here." They all looked at the door and saw Cynder standing there with a tray of food. "Before we left, I grabbed some food for you Hunter. I'm sorry that you have to miss the party to baby-sit for us…"

"Thank you for the meal Cynder." Replied Hunter. "And there is no need to apologize, it was my choice to stay here. Besides, while I do enjoy the company of others, I prefer to be alone." He walked to Cynder and took the tray of her paws. He was about to take a bite of some bread when a soft cry was heard in the room. Little Synthie had apparently woken up. Her little cries began to grow louder and Spyro quickly picked her up to try and comfort her. This wasn't working though, as her crying only continued.

Cynder took a look at Spyro's failed attempt. She quickly knew why Synthie was crying. "I know what's wrong. She must be hungry." Everyone glanced at her, giving a confused look as if to say "how do you know?" She simply said, "A mother's intuition. I can tell just by looking at her." She went to the food tray, cut off a small piece of an apple and took it over to the hatchling. Little Synthie saw the apple slice in Cynder's paw and took it without hesitation. "Just as I thought. I believe Synthie should be fine for the rest of the night. It's a good thing we came to check up on her, huh?" The others in the room, all except for Synthie who was enjoying her dinner, gave Cynder a look of surprise.

"That's one hell of a sharp intuition you got there," said Flame. Spyro, Ember, and Hunter all nodded in agreement. "Hey, shouldn't we head back to the party? I'm sure a lot of people have noticed your absence." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to leave the room. Reluctantly, Spyro put Synthie back onto her bed, gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, and began to follow the rest back to the party in silence.

Ember broke the silence. "Your little girl was so cute! I just wanted to stay in the room and hold her" she commented. As she finished what she was saying, a tall figure made his way to them. Whoever it was, he stood on hind legs like the cheetahs. He was holding a staff and was wearing a cloak. His face was hidden in shadow by his hood. "Hey," Ember whispered to Spyro and Cynder, "who's that creepy looking guy?"

"I'm not sure… I didn't see him earlier in the party." Spyro responded. He walked faster to get ahead of the group and intercept the stranger. "Hey, you… who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Well now, I'm surprised Spyro… don't you remember me?" said the stranger in a crackly voice. Spyro stepped back as he heard his voice. He immediately recognized who it was; Cynder did as well. "That's right. It is I." He removed his hood to reveal his face, confirming what Spyro and Cynder both feared.

"You! The hermit from the Valley of Avalar!" roared Cynder, obviously angered by his presence. In the past, this hermit has brought nothing but bad news and misery. Simply the thought of him was enough to anger Cynder and now, seeing him once again, she was furious. "Why the hell are you here you bastard?!"

"My, my… no need to lose your temper. Can't a hermit satisfy his curiosity and see what all the fuss is about?" asked the hermit in a mocking tone.

Cynder growled at him, not satisfied with his reply. "Just remember, it's curiosity that killed the cat." She said to him, anger still in her voice, though calmer.

The hermit cackled at her comment. "Don't worry, I was on my out… there are far too many people for my liking. Besides, I wanted to tell you that I see no more dark times for either of you. It seems that your lives will be, for the most part, rather peaceful."

"Well thank you hermit." Spyro responded before Cynder had a chance to. "If you'll excuse us we're going back to the party." Spyro and his group continued forward and the hermit stepped aside. As they passed, Cynder gave the hermit an angry look, still not trusting his words. The hermit simply covered his face with his hood once again and began to walk out of the temple.

Once the front door to the temple was closed, he cackled to himself. "I may have said that there was nothing to worry about between the two of you… but I made no promises about your little daughter. But I'm sure you will find that out in time…" He cackled once again and continued his journey back to his cave in the valley.

- - - - - - - -

The party continued well into the night. The last guests, Ember, Flame, Chief Prowlus, and Hunter, finally decided to take their leave mere hours before the sunrise. Hunter and Prowlus moved quickly towards Avalar to try and catch some sleep before the morning arrived with its usual responsibilities. Ember and Flame went in separate directions but they had plans to meet up the following evening for a date. Once everyone had left, Spyro and Cynder were finally able to retire to their bedroom and they immediately fell asleep.

- - - - - - - -

Flame was walking through the forest in the few hours of darkness that remained. He continued his walk and noticed a small light from the corner of his eye, to his left. He looked and saw a small campfire set up. He headed towards it and saw a group of apes gathered around it. Unaffected by the sight, he continued towards them. The apes noticed him and readied themselves for a fight. "Stop! No one touches him!" bellowed a voice from the shadows. Suddenly, a much larger ape, obviously the one in charge, stepped out of those shadows. "Did you return with the information I asked for?"

"Yes." Responded Flame. "I have mapped out the temple and marked where all possible entries are located. I have also marked the room where she's being kept. The egg has already hatched." Flame handed the lead ape the map he had created. "Now keep your end of the deal… you promised you would spare my life as well as my friends' lives."

"Of course, always keep my word… Let the other two go!" At the command, several other apes appeared with two other dragons in chains. One had dark blue scales, yellow wings and underbelly, and four yellow horns on his head. The other was a green dragoness with silver wings and underbelly, and two silver, curved horns coming out the side of her head. Once they were released, they both ran over to Flame and they all took off. The large ape just looked at them fly off. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." He said to himself. "Enjoy the time you have now dragons… for soon, when our plans succeeds, you will all fall to our power!"

A smaller ape made his way towards the leader. "Master, should I command the troops to ready themselves for the attack on the temple?"

"No," the large ape said, "unfortunately Flame has informed me that the egg has already hatched. We will not be able to raise her as we intended but we can fix that. All we have to do now is wait, watching from the shadows, until the hatchling is old enough to discover her powers. Once she does, we garb her and the plan will continue. Those damned dragons will soon be ours to control!"

- - - - - - - -

**So it seems that Flame had betrayed Spyro and Cynder! How will this affect them? What exactly are the apes up to? The answer to these questions and more in chapter 5: Little dragoness, Big day!**

**Also, there will be a time leap in the next chapter.**

**Till next time!**


	5. Little dragoness, Big day

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS. **

**I only own Synthie. I have also decided to rate this fic M now. From here, there will be stronger language and intense violence (blood, gore, all that stuff).**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 5: Little dragoness, Big day

Six years have passed since the day of the party and Flame's treachery. During this time, the hatchling Synthie has grown quite fast and, as Spyro told her almost everyday, she was looking more and more like her mother. Most of the days during this time had become a repetitive cycle. They would all wake up, go have some breakfast, then go outside. Sometimes, it was not possible for them to go out and play because of rain, snow, or even the amount of chores Spyro and Cynder had. In these cases, Synthie would eagerly offer her help, though she couldn't do too much since she was still very young.

By the time she reached age five, she still had the same boundless energy she always had and playing tag outside with her parents wasn't such a workout anymore. After talking with the guardians, they decided it was a good idea to let her play-fight with some of the straw dummies in the training area. Synthie leapt for joy at the thought for she always wanted to play with those, but was always told that she was still too young. It wasn't long before her play fighting had done its job. Her constant activities with the straw dummies left her tired and calm every night, allowing her to get a good night's rest.

Now, at the age of six years, little Synthie faces the biggest day of her young life, one that she has been looking forward to for the past three months: her first day at the Dragon Training Academy (D.T.A for short).

- - - - - - - -

"Mom! Dad! Wake up you guys!!" The voice of a young dragoness came through the door of Spyro and Cynder's room. Neither of them responded to the call and kept on sleeping. The door creaked as the child slowly opened it. She stood tall for her age and was proud of it. Her black scales shined at the sun's morning rays reflected off of them. The three, ghost white horns on top of her head, the middle one being the largest, were also shining brightly. The two horns on the left and right of the large middle horn were slightly curved, the horn on the left curving left and the one on the right curving right. Her yellow-golden underbelly and wings didn't shine as much because the sun's rays were just about the same color. Her eyes, both her right amethyst purple eye and her left sapphire green eye, were gleaming with excitement. They were focused on her sleeping parents directly in front of her.

Slowly, she made her way to them and tried to quietly wake them. She lifted herself to the edge of the bed next to her father. She placed her paws on his shoulders and gently shook him. "Daddy wake up" she whispered in his ear. There was no response. "Daddy… Daaaaad… DADDY!" Finally, her father opened his eyes; surprised by the loud voice he had just heard. He turned his head to directly at his daughter, Synthie. Quickly he relaxed and began to get off of the bed.

"Synthie," said Spyro with a drowsy voice, still trying to wake up, "how many times-" he stopped to emit a loud yawn, "how many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?" He looked down to his daughter and saw that there was some shame on her face, for he was right, he had told her many times, too many to count at this point. "Well, don't worry about it baby girl. Now tell me, what's got you all worked up?"

"You don't remember?" Synthie asked her purple father. After letting out another yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Spyro finally realized why she was so excited.

"Today is your first day at the Dragon Training Academy isn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"YEAH!" Synthie squealed in her excitement. She began to bounce around the room, too busy thinking of how her first day of school to control her energy. Spyro just chuckled at his daughter as she expressed her joy. Spyro turned around to go wake up Cynder, but she was already awake, her head lifted up from her pillow.

"Good morning Cyn," Spyro said as he came up next to her, "How did you sleep last night?" He lowered his head to nuzzle her cheek with his snout.

She smiled at him and said, "I slept well." She looked across the room and saw Synthie jumping all over the place, a wide smile across her little face. "What's got her all excited this morning? Is something going to happen today?"

"Don't you remember? Today is-"

"Hi mommy!" Synthie cut in, interrupting Spyro. "Get up! I don't want to be late for my first day of school!"

Cynder gave a small gasp. "That's right! You start today at the academy." Cynder slowly got out of the bed and onto her paws. "Just give me a moment to wake up." She leaned back to stretch her forelimbs then forwards to stretch out her rear limbs. She then unfurled her wings to give them a good stretch, her right wing almost hitting Spyro in the face. "Okay, now I'm ready. Shall we go?" Synthie began to, once again, bounce around a bit, happy that she was soon going to the academy.

"Are you sure?" asked Spyro. "Don't you want some breakfast first?" Both Cynder and Synthie looked at him and shook their heads.

"I already had some fruit before I got here, so I'm ready." Said Synthie.

"And I can wait until we get back. Besides, it's better if we get Synthie there sooner. We can't let her spend al her energy here, bouncing around. She's going to need that energy for her class." Spyro chuckled, as hr comment was true. With a nod of agreement, all three of them left the room and headed to the front door of the temple.

Once outside, they unfolded their wings and lifted themselves up into the air. Spyro and Cynder flew in the direction of the dragon city of WarFang with Synthie close behind. They had to fly slower and at a lower altitude than they were used to so they wouldn't lose Synthie during the trip. The sun hit their scales, warming up their bodies. All three of them could tell that today was going to be a good day.

- - - - - - - -

They arrived at WarFang and landed at the front entrance of the academy. When they landed, there was one thing that stood out to Synthie more than anything: there were a lot of dragons around, most of them younglings like herself with their parents. Immediately, she started to feel a little nervous. _Are all these people going to be in my class… _she thought to herself, getting more nervous by the minute. "Uhh… mom, dad… a-are all these people going t-to be in the s-same class as me?" Spyro and Cynder both looked down at their daughter and began to chuckle.

"Getting nervous aren't you?" asked her black-scaled mother.

"N-no! Of course n-not! I-I was just curious is a-all…" Synthie responded.

Cynder smiled at her. "No, little one, not all of these kids are going to be in the same class as you. They will be at the same academy, but there are many different rooms in there, so there's no need to worry."

"Okay…" said Synthie. "That's good to know."

They made their way to some dragons that were sitting at a table, many scrolls spread out in front of them. Synthie fell behind her parents, awestruck by her surroundings now that she was calm. "Synthie, stay close baby girl." Spyro called out to her. She quickly caught up with them at the table. The dragoness they met up with looked up and greeted them.

"Welcome to the Dragon Training Academy. How may I help you?"

"Hi," Spyro responded, "we were wondering what room our daughter has been assigned to."

"Okay, what's her name?"

"Synthie."

The dragoness reached down and pulled out a scroll marked with the letter S. "Alright, so how do you spell that?"

"S-y-n-t-h-i-e" Spyro spelled out for her. She unrolled the bottom half of the scroll and looked down the list.

"Synthie… Synthie… ah, here we are. Her class is number 133. Walk down the main hallway, take the second left, and it should be the first door of your right." She handed them a piece or parchment that had the room number and the name of the instructor.

"Thank you." Spyro said before turning towards the doors. He looked at the parchment to see who would be Synthie's instructor. It said that her instructor is a dragon named Primus (Prime-us). When he finished reading, he felt Cynder poke him on his side and he handed her the parchment so she can also take a look.

They entered the academy and were greeted by a crowd of dragons, going this way and that, looking for their children's classrooms. "Synthie, stay real close. We don't want to lose you in this crowd." Cynder said to her daughter. Synthie looked up at her mother and nodded. They made their way through the crowd looking for the classroom. After what seemed like an hour of shoving and bumping into other dragons, they reached their destination. They looked at the door in front of them. Embedded into it was the number 133, confirming that this was Synthie's class. They opened the door and walked in. Inside the room, there were several cushions laid out on the floor where the students would be sitting. Close to the left wall of the room, there was a wooden desk with several scrolls on top of it. Next to the desk was a gray-scaled dragon with a white underbelly and wings. He was talking to the parents of another child, so Spyro and Cynder assumed that he was the instructor. After the gray dragon finished his conversation with the other parents, he looked up and noticed them standing there.

"Hello there." He said to them with a rather deep voice. "Welcome to my class. My name is Primus. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well," began Cynder, "we do have some questions but we are mostly here to make sure our little girl is in the right room." Primus looked down and saw the young dragoness, her odd colored eyes staring back at him.

"Very good. What's her name?"

"My name is Synthie" the little child cut in before her mother could respond. Her excite was beginning to build up once again.

Primus chuckled at the little one's eagerness and went to his desk. There, he picked up a scroll, unrolled it, and began to run his claw down a list of names, trying to locate "Synthie." Once he did, he dipped his claw in a small jar on ink and placed a little check mark next to her name. "There, she's been marked as present for the day. Now then, you said you had some questions for me?"

"Yes," Spyro started. "First of all, what will she be learning in your class?"

"The same question everyone asks me…" said Primus, chuckling. "Basically, I will be teaching them the basics of combat. It's nothing too advanced… just slashing, simple grabbing techniques, and so on. I will also teach them how evade attacks from their enemies." Both Spyro's and Cynder's eyes grew wider at the possibility that Synthie might get hurt during a lesson. Primus saw this and quickly added, "Oh no, don't worry, the straw dummies we use have very soft 'weapons.' The worst that could happen is the students get pushed off to the side. We take every precaution necessary to ensure your child's safety."

Both parents heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good," commented Cynder. "Now, how will we know when the class is over and we can come pick Synthie up?"

Primus looked at them curiously. "I guess you don't live here in WarFang do you?" All three shook their heads. "I see…" he said as he began to think. He looked around the classroom and fixed his eyes on a circular object placed on the windowsill. Primus grabbed the object, made two markings on its surface, and returned to Cynder. "You can have this."

Cynder looked at the object with wonder and asked, "What is it?"

"Fascinating isn't it?" was Primus' response. "It's a little invention created by the moles. They cal it a 'sun-dial.' Basically, when the sun hits the stick standing straight up, its shadow will tell you what time of day it is. As the day goes on and the sun travels above in the sky, the shadow will move depending on the sun's position and tell you the time." He paused for a sec as he came a little closer. "You see this arrow on the top?" Cynder nodded in response. "Be sure that it is pointing east, where the sun rises. These two little markings I made will tell you when class begins," he pointed to the marking close to the arrow, "and when class ends," pointing to the mark further down. "All you have to do is make sure that it is placed in an area where it will get sunlight, at least enough for the morning and afternoon."

"Thank you very much for this…" began Cynder, "but don't you need this as well?"

"Not really. Within the school are bells that are rung to signify the start and end of the day here. There's no need to worry about that." Primus finished with a smile. "Anymore questions?"

"Nope, that about covers it." Responded Spyro. "Thank you for everything Primus. Now Synthie," he said looking down at her, "go ahead and take a seat okay?" The little dragoness nodded in response and took a seat next to another young dragon that was already there. Spyro guessed he was the child of the other two dragons that were here before them. Ready to go? He asked his black-scaled mate.

"Almost." She said as she made her way to Synthie. She embraced her daughter and said "Hope you have a great first day at school honey. Have fun!"

"I will mommy. Good-bye!" Synthie said.

"Bye sweetie, I'll be back in the afternoon to pick you up, okay?" Synthie nodded again before was lost in wonder of what she was going to learn. Spyro and Cynder smiled at her then left the room. Out in the halls, there was still a crowd of dragons, but it was much easier to make it to the front doors and exit the academy. Outside, they spread their wings and flew back to the temple.

"So, where do you think we should place that thing?" Spyro asked, pointing to the sundial in Cynder's right paw. "Do you think it'll be okay in our room?"

"It should. We are able to see the morning and afternoon sun so all we have to do is make sure the arrow points east like Primus said." Responded Cynder. Spyro pondered this for a second and came to the conclusion that she was right.

They touched down in front of the temple and walked in. They were walking down the hall to their room in silence. When they reached their destination, Spyro was only planning on dropping off the sundial then going to the training room for some late-morning exercise, but Cynder had other things in mind. "You know what Spyro," she began, looking into his eyes, "I want to do something." Spyro cocked his head, wondering what she was going to say. "We've tried doing this before, but every time we tried, we were either interrupted before hand or we would have something on our minds." Spyro was still rather confused. She giggled at his confused expression then gave him a lustful smile. She slowly walked into their room, her tail swaying lustfully as well. Upon seeing this, Spyro's confusion left him and a smile immediately spread across his face. He followed her inside, closed the door, and locked it.

- - - - - - - -

Back at the academy, Synthie sat in silence next to the other dragon. As she waited for the class to begin, more young dragons had entered and sat down. One dragoness sat herself next to Synthie, but remained silent, as if Synthie went unnoticed. After a moment, the dragoness looked at Synthie. "Hi." She said is a shy voice. "My name is Zedona (zeh-doh-nah). What's yours?" Synthie looked over Zedona. She had teal scales and a dull yellow underbelly with wings to match. She had only one, single horn coming out from the top of her head, colored a dull gray. She had spikes running down her back, which reminded Synthie of her father's, but these had a thin membrane connecting them all, down to the base of her tail. She had eyes that were the same color as her scales and had a pointed snout.

"Hi, m-my name is Synthie." Responded the black dragoness, slightly nervous. She was talking to a complete stranger after all. They may have been of the same age, but that didn't comfort Synthie at all.

Zedona let a gasp escape her mouth as she saw little Synthie's eyes. "Hey! Your eyes are two different colors!" she exclaimed, awestruck by the sight. Immediately, Synthie diverted her eyes to the floor in front of her, feeling, for the first time, ashamed that her eyes were different from everyone. She never gave it much thought in the past because it was hardly ever brought up. But now that she was in school, amongst other dragons her age, she felt awkward. Zedona noticed this then said, "I think they look pretty. One is purple and the other is green. Those are pretty colors." Synthie looked up at her new friend and began to smile. She had actually made a friend on her first day of class! This overjoyed her to no end, but was somehow able to contain her happiness. After their introductions, they both began to talk about many things. They talked about what they hoped to learn, which elements they wanted to master, and so on.

All too soon, a bell was heard ringing through the academy, signifying that class has begun. "Alright class, please settle down." Primus called out loud enough for the class to hear over the sound of their own voices. "Now then, I am your instructor, Primus. Welcome to my Basic Combat class. In my class, you will all be learning the basics of combat. You will not only learn how and when to attack your target, but you will also learn how to avoid their attacks. At the beginning of each week, we will spend the day discussing anywhere from two to four combat skills. For the following four days, we will go to a training room and you will all practice on straw dummies. Then, during the final two days of the week, I will test you. I will be calling out the skills you learned in a random order. After that, it is up to you to combine the skills in the order I mentioned and you will be graded on how well you execute the combination. If you have any questions so far, please raise your paw." Primus looked around the room, saw that no one had a question then continued.

"Very well then, let's move on. At the start of each day, normally I would call out your names to make sure you are present for the day. Now, don't think that you can just come in, have me call your name, then sneak out of here, for I will call your names once again at the end of the class and if you are not there when I call your name, you not be given credit for that day. I know it sounds strict, but it's really nothing too hard to do… just stick with the class and you'll be fine. Any questions?" Again, everyone seemed to understand him.

"Now, since you are all still young, you will only have my class once per day. But as you get older and advance here in the academy, you will be given more classes to take per day, classes like Advanced Combat, Dragon History, etcetera, etcetera. Each class, including mine, lasts two hours with a ten-minute break in between. During the break, you are allowed to have a snack if you are hungry, talk with your fellow classmates, or rest up a bit. Basically, you are free for those ten minutes."

After finishing his explanation, he made his way to the desk and pulled out some scrolls from the stack. "Now that that's over with, we can move on with the class." He walked up to each dragon and dragoness and handed him or her each one scroll. "In these scrolls will be three combat skills that we will be learning this week. We will read it together and discuss them. If you have any questions at all, don't be afraid to raise your paw and ask." He came up to Zedona and Synthie, handed them both a scroll, and continued. Synthie opened up the scroll and read to herself the three techniques they were going to learn: "Double Slash," "Tail Swipe," and "Head butt." She was about to begin reading to herself when Primus called her out. "Well looks like you're eager to read aren't you? What's your name?"

Synthie was startled by him and began to grow nervous, thinking that she was in trouble. "M-my name is S-Synthie," She managed to say.

"Okay Synthie, why don't you go ahead and read out loud from the beginning of the Double Slash attack until I stop you?"

Synthie relaxed and said, "Sure thing." She read the first paragraph loudly enough for the whole class to hear her and follow along in their scrolls. Once she finished reading that paragraph, Primus stopped her and discussed in further detail what it meant. This process continued Primus called on other students to have them read.

After forty-five minutes of reading and discussing, Primus stopped the last dragon that was reading, the dragon sitting on the other side of Synthie who's name was Kain, then said, "Okay, it's break time. We will start again in ten minutes." As soon as he said that, all of the students began to talk to each other, continuing their conversations from earlier that morning.

Synthie and Zedona looked at each other and Synthie resumed where they left off. "So you said you hoped to master the earth element?" Zedona nodded in response. "Why? I've seen my dad use his earth powers and I don't really see how great it is…"

"Well," began Zedona, "I like it because of its awesome power. I mean, earth is all around us, so that makes it useful pretty much anywhere. Plus, who doesn't like throwing huge rocks at your enemies?" Synthie chuckled at her last comment. "So, which element do you want to master?"

"I'm not totally sure yet. My parents know so many… but if I had to pick only one, I would have to choose…" Synthie paused for a second to think, "My mom's wind element."

Zedona cocked her head to the left. "Wind? I've heard of some dragons using that… but I've never actually seen it in action."

"It's very strong. My mom can send a blast of wind from her mouth and knock back anyone! She can even use the air around her to create a tornado around herself and spin really, really fast! When she showed me, I accidentally got caught it in and I spun around the room for a little bit. When she finished, I was really dizzy and… I got sick…" Zedona laughed at her last statement. "I wonder how my mom doesn't dizzy after using that move?"

"She's probably just used to spinning around like that. She must have used it a lot during battles."

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh also-"

"Okay students, please quiet down and let's continue with the lesson." Primus bellowed out before Synthie could continue. Reluctantly, the students stopped talking and went back to their scrolls, continuing from where they left off. "Now then, Kain, please continue to read the rest of the 'Tail Swipe' section." The same process was started up again with students reading out loud and Primus explaining hat was read in more detail.

This continued until another bell was heard, this one telling them that their first day of class has concluded. "Phew," sighed Primus, "looks like we finished right on time guys. You have all just made it through your first day of class… that wasn't so bad was it?" A few students giggled. "Now before you leave, please make sure to take those scrolls home and practice them. Tomorrow we will meet here then I will lead you to our training room. You're all free to go." With that, the students got up and left the classroom. They made their way to the outside to wait for their parents to come and pick them up. Some of the older dragons in the academy flew off on their own, already old enough to fly by themselves.

Synthie and Zedona waited for their parents together. Then, a large dragon with white scales, deep grey wings and underbelly, landed close to them. "Zedona, come along, your father is waiting for you at home."

"Coming mom!" Zedona called out. As she ran off to meet her mother, Zedona looked back at Synthie. "Bye Synthie! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Zedona!" Synthie called back, now alone. Slowly, Synthie got up and moved to a shaded corner to her right, sat on her haunches, and waited for her own mother.

- - - - - - - -

In the temple, Cynder was laying on her bad, fast asleep. She suddenly stirred as something in her mind told her to wake up, but for what reason was still unclear. Heaving a long sigh, she opens her eyes and gets off the bed. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her paws, she looks up and sees Spyro about to exit the room. "Hey there lover" she calls out to him. Startled, Spyro quickly turns his head around to see his mate awake.

"Oh, Cynder, you're awake," he responded. "Did I wake you up? Because I was trying to be quiet and-"

"No Spyro, I woke up on my own," she cut in. She walked over to the windowsill where the sundial had been placed. As she looked, her eyes widened. "Ah damnit! I'm late!"

"Late? Late for what?"

"To pick up Synthie! I told her I would pick her up! Damnit!" She leapt onto the windowsill and jumped into the air, beating her wings as hard as she could so she wouldn't keep Synthie waiting much longer. She soared through the air at more than twice her usual speed. She was sweating quite a bit, not only from her efforts, but also because of the unusually hot sun, still bright and high in the sky. She quickly approached the city and made a quick landing, and made her way to the academy. Once she got there, she spotted Synthie sitting in the shade. "Synthie! Over here!" she called out to her daughter.

"Mommy! There you are!" Synthie said as she ran to her mother. "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." The little dragoness looked up to see her mother's face and noticed something on the side of her lips. "Uh mom… what's that on the side of your mouth?" Cynder gave her a look of confusion. Cynder felt around her mouth with her paw, then her eyes widened.

"Oh that… that's, uh… just some, uh… drool. I was taking a nap earlier and that's why I'm late. Sorry." Cynder said as she wiped the substance away from her mouth. Synthie giggled at her mother, buying what she had just said. "Well then, are you ready to go?

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell you about my day!"

"And I can't wait to hear about it. Tell me while we fly home okay?"

"Okay!"

- - - - - - - -

**Phew… that was a long one! I hope I didn't lose any of you due to the length of this chapter.**

**As you can see, a few more OCs have appeared. If they look like a dragon from another story or have the same name, this is pure coincidence. Please notify me of this and I will change whatever is necessary.**

**I hope you all have had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year!**

**Till next time!**


	6. Confession

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS. **

**I own Synthie, Zedona, Primus, and Kain.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 6: Confession

At the same time that Cynder left to go pick up Synthie, a dragon was making his way to the temple. He looked up, seeing Cynder flying off in a hurry. _I wonder why she's in such a rush? _Flame asked himself. He shrugged it off and entered the temple. He wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes until he finally found his purple friend, Spyro. To be more accurate, they bumped into each other, since they were both lost in their own worlds. Surprised, Flame looked up. "Oh, hey Spyro. I was just looking for you."

"Hey Flame. What's up? You look concerned about something…" Spyro said, noting his friend's face, his own concern increasing.

"Well… there's something I've been meaning to tell you… I just couldn't muster up the courage to tell you."

"Well, I'm listening."

Flame took a deep breath and began his story. "Well, you remember the party six years ago? The one that was to honor you, Cynder, and Synthie?" Spyro nodded. "When I arrived, I actually didn't go straight to the party. I went around the temple, making a map of it, locating every room, and stuff like that." Spyro raised his right brow, wondering where this was going. "I'm sure now you are wondering why I did that." Again, Spyro nodded. "Well…" Flame paused and took another deep breath. "I…made a deal… with the apes…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" erupted Spyro, face becoming red with anger. "Why the fuck would you do such a stupid thing?!"

"It's not that simple Spyro… you see, a few days before the party, I was out exploring with my friends. Then from nowhere, a group of apes attacked us. We held them off fairly easily… until one of them used some sort of staff on us. I saw that it had a dark energy crystal on the top, but before I could knock it away, the ape used it to fire a beam at me and my friends and we were drained of our energy and fell unconscious. When we woke up, we found ourselves in some sort of building, their leader looking straight at us."

_-Flashback-_

"So, you have finally awakened." Growled the large ape in charge. "Just in time too, as we about to start."

"Start…" groaned Flame, "start what?" The large ape chuckled and stood to the side. There, behind him and in front of Flame and his companions was some sort of contraption. It had what looked like arms and on the end it had very sharp needles. "What the hell is that?"

"Beautiful isn't it?" said the ape. "We have been working on this for quite some time. See, we know that you dragons have your energy drained when exposed to these crystals." He pointed to a stash of dark energy crystals to his right, the dragons' left. "With this in mind, we were able to construct these staffs that fire off some of their energy… but you've already experienced that first hand. After the success of these fine weapons, we began to explore other possibilities. This machine is the result of that. You see, we thought that if a dragon could have his energy drained by the crystal, why not try to replenish their energy by injecting them with dark energy? And that explains _your _presence here."

"Our presence? What does that have… to…" Flame stopped short of completing his sentence as realization set in.

"It seems that you've figured it out. This machine may have been completed but we have yet to test it." The ape gave an evil laugh. "So, any volunteers?" he looked at the three dragons. "How about you? Release her!" At his command, two apes came and untied the green female dragon.

"No don't!" begged Flame. "You can't do this to us!"

"And who's gonna stop us? You? HA! In case you've forgotten, your energy has been completely drained!" The ape was right. Try as he might, Flame couldn't gather up any strength, even through his anger. As the two other apes dragged the green dragoness past him, the large ape stopped them. "Wait… perhaps there's something else that can be done."

"B-but Master Stath," began one of the smaller apes, "who will we test our device on?" Stath's face grew angry and he spun around and punched the complaining smaller ape on the face. This sent the ape flying across the room and smash against the wall.

"Don't EVER question me! Do you understand?! Do it again and you will be the first to test it!" Stath turned around to face the dragons again. He gave a sigh to calm himself before speaking once again. "Okay, as I was saying, perhaps we can strike a deal. I will spare you all from our experiments if you do me a favor." Flame stared at him, wondering what the hell Stath wanted.

"What… what do you want?" came a weak voice from behind the large ape. Stath looked behind and saw that the voice came from the female, still being held onto by the ape that kept his mouth shut.

"I'm glad you asked. One of our spies heard of a special occasion happening at the Dragon Temple. Apparently, the two dragons that killed Malefor have had a child. Now, what I want one of you to do is make things easier for us to steal the egg. Make me a map of the temple and tell me where the egg is being kept. Once I receive the map, you will all be free to go. So, do you accept?" Flame looked over to his green friend wondering what to do.

_-End flashback-_

"So I ended up agreeing. After the party that night, I met up with him and handed him the map and he released my friends." He looked at Spyro, who was silent during the whole story. "I'm sorry Spyro… I just couldn't see any other way out and-"

"So you decided to put my family in danger to save your ass?" Spyro cut him off. Flame looked down to the floor in shame. That's all Spyro needed to see. "Okay, now you do me a favor. I want you to get the fuck out of here and never show your face again."

"Spyro, I-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Spyro roared. His roar was so powerful, it shook the walls around them.

The sheer force of the roar startled Flame to no end. After a moment, he regained his composure, turned around and began to leave but he stopped. "Just remember Spyro, I know where they are. If something happens, tell-" Flame grunted as he was slammed into the ground by Spyro's body. Spyro quickly got off of him.

"Do I need to make myself any clearer? Or do you need me to break something?" Spyro seethed through his clenched teeth. "If you aren't gone by the time I turn around, you can be sure you will leave with something missing. Perhaps a limb, your tail, or even your pride."

Flame slowly got up, fear rising once again inside of him, and began to quickly walk out of the temple. As he opened the door and walked outside, he saw Cynder landing in front of him with Synthie by her side. "Oh, hey there Cynder."

"Hi Flame," responded Cynder, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just needed to talk to Spyro about something. I already said what I needed to say, so I'm going back home."

"Oh okay. So are you and Ember still together?"

"Yeah. I better head back before she begins to worry about me. If you wanna come and visit sometime, we moved into a large cave at the Valley of Avalar. I'll see you guys later." With that, he took of in the direction of his home.

- - - - - - - -

Cynder entered the temple after she saw Flame leave, her daughter right behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Synthie spoke up. "Mommy, can I please go play with the dummies? I wanna try the moves!"

"In a moment dear. First, let's find daddy and tell him that we are back okay?" Cynder responded.

"Aww come on mom!" Synthie protested. "I know where to go and you'll know where I am… I'll be perfectly fine!"

"Synthie!" Cynder said with a raised and stern voice. "I told you that we have to go to your father first. It's important the he knows that we are fine. After that, THEN we can go to the training room. Do I make myself clear?"

"But mom…"

"Complain again, and you wont be able to play with the dummies today. Am I clear now?" Defeated, Synthie gave a sad nod and kept quiet. Cynder gave a sigh. Neither she nor Spyro ever liked it when hey had to be stern with Synthie. They wanted her to enjoy herself as much as possible, but they knew that if they let her have her way too much, she would end up being a spoiled hatchling, like the many others Spyro and Cynder had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting during their adventures.

- - - - - - - -

The sound paws against tile reached Spyro's ears, causing him to twitch his wings. He spun around and said in a dark tone, "I thought told you to-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized it was his mate and his daughter. They both had a look of confusion on their face, though Synthie's also held a little fear for she had rarely heard her father speak like that.

"Spyro, are you alright?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Something just happened that really… annoyed me. I didn't mean to speak that way towards you guys… sorry." Cynder didn't buy his little story. She knew him too well and she could tell that something troubled him.

"So Synthie how was your first day of school?" Spyro asked his daughter, quickly changing the subject. Synthie quickly brightened up and told him all about her day. How she made a friend, what she learned in class, and how much she enjoyed it all.

When she finished, she mentioned that Cynder had promised that she could play with the dummies once they found him. "So can I pleeeaaaassseee?"

"I don't see why not," Spyro chuckled out. As soon as he said that, Synthie sprinted down the hall towards the training room. Cynder took advantage of the fact that Synthie ran ahead to try and get some more information from Spyro.

"Spyro, what happened? I saw Flame earlier and he said that he spoke to you about something. Is that what annoyed you?" she whispered to him.

"Just drop it for now please. I'll tell you later tonight, in our room." His response didn't comfort Cynder, but she agreed to wait.

They entered the training room to see that Synthie had already brought up a straw dummy. She eagerly began to show them the moves she had read about during class. She started off with the Double Slash. She repeated the move several times, just to be sure that her parents saw her, but mostly just for the fun of it. The dummy ended up with multiple cuts in it, making it unusable. Next she moved on to the Tail Swipe, targeting a new dummy. She had quite a lot of trouble with this attack though. Despite her best attempts, she could never get it right. She would either miss the dummy completely or, when she did successfully hit her target, she would barely make a scratch on it. Frustrated and annoyed, she instantly moved on to the Head-butt, tucking her head down and running straight towards the dummy. Her three horns impaled the dummy easily. Relieved from her frustration, she shook her horns loose and walked towards her parents.

"Did you see that guys?" she said with a triumphant voice.

"That was great Synthie," replied Spyro, "you're a natural. Keep that up and I bet even your instructor will be impressed." Cynder laughed a little at his comment. Spyro looked out the window and noticed that there were stars already appearing in the evening sky. "Yikes, it's getting late. Let's grab a quick dinner and head to bed okay?" Synthie's face saddened a little as she realized that the day was coming to an end. Nonetheless, she followed her parents to the kitchen, had some steak, which was her favorite, and then headed to her room. She was in a room right next to her parents. She opened her door, said good night to her parents, who returned the gesture, and went to her bed.

Spyro and Cynder entered their room quietly, trying not to disturb Synthie. Spyro was about to lie down on the bed when Cynder spoke. "Now, can you please tell me what happened earlier?" Spyro grew irritated not by Cynder, but by the memory of what Flame had told him. Even so, he took a deep breath and told Cynder the story.

When Spyro finished, Cynder just looked at him, her eyes wide and filled with worry. _How… how could he do such a thing? _Her thoughts rang out. _I can understand that he didn't want to see himself or his friends become guinea pigs for their experiments… but still… _"Spyro, what…what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know Cyn… I really don't know. All I can think of doing is keeping a closer eye on Synthie and make sure that she is not alone as much as possible. Hopefully, we can avoid any kind of incident."

"I pray that the Ancestors will watch over us all." Cynder said as she laid herself down on the bed.

"I pray for the same thing." Spyro replied. Both dragons closed their eyes but found sleep to be nearly impossible. Eventually, after much tossing and turning, they both found the dark, yet calming embrace of sleep.

- - - - - - - -

**Well there you have it. Will Synthie be able to master all of the skills before her first test at the end of the week? Could Spyro and Flame's friendship be over? Can the relationship between parents and child withstand this new ordeal?**

**All will be answered in the chapters to come, starting with chapter 7: The real Training Begins.**

**Till next time!**


	7. The real Training Begins

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS. **

**I own Synthie, Zedona, Primus, Kain and Stath.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 7: The real Training Begins

The next morning was the same as the previous one. Spyro, Cynder, and Synthie woke up, got ready, and flew off to the city of Warfang. Once they reached the school, Synthie said her goodbyes to her parents and walked off to her classroom. As soon as she entered, she heard her name being called. "Synthie! Over here." Synthie looked in the direction of the voice and saw Zedona waving at her. Synthie smiled and made her way to the small cushion next to her friend. They were quickly lost in their conversation and, before they knew it, the class had filled up and was about to begin.

"Alright, settle down guys," called out Primus. "It's time to take role." He then pulled out a scroll and began to read out the names of his students. Each one of them replied with a "here," "present," or simply raised their paw when Primus called them. When he finished, he put the scroll back in its original position and began to speak. "So now, if you all remember what I said yesterday, today we will begin your training." At his announcement, some of the students gave a small cheer out of excitement. "Now, if you will all stand up and follow me…" Primus began to walk towards the door as the students got up from their cushions. Primus opened the door and motioned for the students to get out of the room. He then closed the door and led them down the hall to a new room. The door had the number T-3 etched into it. Seeing the confused expression on the young dragons' faces, Primus explained, "This room is our assigned training room, which is why there's a "T" in front of the number. This will be where you practice your moves and where you will be tested at the end of every week." With that said, he opened the door and allowed the younglings to enter.

The sight of the training room to Synthie and Zedona by surprise. Despite how small the room seemed to look on the outside, it was actually large enough to fit a class twice the size of theirs. "Wow… this place is huge!" exclaimed Zedona as she looked all over. She noticed that, in the middle of the room, there was some dummies already set up for use. Zedona walked up to one to inspect it. It was just a normal straw dummy so she just stayed in front of it, preparing to start attacking it. But just before she could begin, Primus spoke up.

"As you can see, this place is quite large. Usually, this room is used for larger classes, but we got lucky this year. There are only a couple of rules to follow in here. Number one: don't fight amongst each other. There are plenty of dummies to choose from, they are your ONLY targets. Number two: if you are having trouble with something, like say your dummy is too damaged to use, just come up to me and ask for help. No need to be afraid. And number three: have fun. That will always make things much easier. You may now begin, I'll be going around, making sure everything's okay."

As soon as he finished, Synthie ran to a dummy next to Zedona. "Well, this looks like it'll be fun…" she said half sarcastically, remembering how much trouble she had at home. She looked back at her dummy target and started off with the moves she felt more comfortable with, the double slash and head-butt.

After what only seemed like mere minutes, Primus said, "Okay, it's break time guys. Go ahead and take a ten minute rest."

Synthie left her dummy and sat on her haunches close to the wall behind her. She was sweating on her forehead from all the work she had done. She closed her eyes to try to relax and rest up a bit but quickly opened them again when she heard someone come and sit next to her. She looked over and saw that it was the dragon known as Kain. He had midnight blue scales, maroon wings and underbelly, and grey eyes. He had two white horns protruding from the sides of his head, curving up towards the ceiling. On the end of his tail, he had a maroon, cone-shaped tip, making it perfect for stabbing. "Hi," Synthie said in his direction, "your uh… Kain right?" Kain simply nodded in response. "I'm Synthie. It's nice to meet you." Kain looked at her and gave her a smile. "So um… h-how is your training going?"

"Not so good to be honest" he replied. "I can't seem to get those stupid slashes right… how about you?"

"Well the slashes are easy for me but the tail attack is pretty tough… I can't get a good hit." Silence then descended between the two of them, though it was a short-lived silence, for the class started up for the last stretch of the day. Synthie returned to her target dummy and focused on only using the tail swipe attack on it. Although she put her all into it, she made no visible progress as she was still missing or barely leaving a scratch. This frustrated and angered her to no end. She gave up on the attack and switched to practicing the head-butt a few times. In her current angered state, she moved back, and ran at full speed towards the dummy. When she hit it, the impact was almost enough to snap the dummy off of its pole. After the attack, Synthie felt more at ease and brought her horns out of the dummy.

Noticing the force behind her attack, Primus came up to Synthie, slightly concerned. "Synthie," he called her as he walked up to her, "are you okay? That attack seemed to be a bit over done…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little mad."

"How come?"

"Well…" Synthie's voice trailed off for a second, becoming nervous. "I… I can't get the tail attack right. I've been trying all day but I haven't gotten any better at it." Primus gave a small chuckle.

"Well that's why I'm here. I said earlier that if you have trouble, come talk to me." Primus gave her a smile as she looked up at him. "Would you like me to help you?"

"Really?! You will?"

"Of course I-" Primus was cut off by the bell. "Ah… looks like I'll have to help you tomorrow." He turned his gaze away from Synthie to the other students just about to leave the room. "Wait up! Before you leave I have to take role one more time, the you may all go home." He looked around for the scroll with his students' names. When he couldn't find it, he realized he left it in the classroom. "Whoops… looks like I forgot to bring the scroll… oh well, you're all free to go then." With that said, the young dragons walked out of the room.

Synthie met up with Kain and Zedona who were, coincidentally, walking next to each other. "Hey wait up Zedona! Kain!" she called out to them both. As she ran to catch up with them, she accidentally bumped into an older dragoness. "Oh I'm-I'm sorry."

"Watch where you're going shrimp!" said the older dragoness, anger apparent in her voice. "Hmph… you look like you're new here, so I'll let you off the hook this time. Next time, my fist and your face will become very close friends, understand shrimp?" With fear in her eyes, Synthie quickly nodded. Satisfied, the dragoness turned around to rejoin her friends, purposely allowing her tail to hit Synthie on the side rather hard. Synthie let out a yelp and, without hesitation, caught up with Kain and Zedona.

"Synthie are you okay?" asked Zedona, worry spread across her face. Synthie could only nod in response as she tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. "Who was that girl anyways? She can't just be mean to you like that."

"Her name is Crystal." Kain suddenly spoke up. "She's three years older than us and she's big for her age." Both Synthie and Zedona glanced at him, wondering how he knew that. Kain took note of this and added, "She's my older sister and believe me, now that she knows you exist, she's gonna make your life like mine: a living hell when no adults are around…" This didn't comfort Synthie or Zedona in the least. They walked in silence until they reached the outside of the school.

Once outside, they all sat down and waited for their parents to come pick them up, silence still present amongst them. "Synthie! Over here!" called a familiar voice. Synthie looked up and saw her purple father not too far away from her position. He came up to her to greet her when he noticed two other dragons sitting with her. "And who might these two be?" he asked his daughter.

"Daddy, this is Zedona," she pointed to the teal dragoness on her left, "and Kain," she pointed at the midnight blue dragon on her right. "Their my new friends."

"Good to might you both." Spyro said to them.

"S-Same to you sir." Zedona responded.

"What she said." Kain added.

Spyro chuckled then looked at Synthie. "You ready to go? Uncle Ignitus is waiting to hear about your day."

"Okay… but don't you want to hear about my day too?" asked Synthie

"I wish I could baby girl, but Hunter needs help at his village today. Your mother and I have been there all day but we are almost done. When we come back home, you can tell us both about your day okay?"

"Okay daddy…" Synthie said with a saddened voice. They both took to the air but Synthie stopped for a moment. Looking back down to her friends, she waved and said, "Goodbye guys! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Synthie!" both Kain and Zedona said simultaneously. Synthie then turned around and caught up with her dad and headed back home.

- - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at roughly the same hour, an ape was making his way through a forest. He stopped in front of a large, wooden door that led into some sort of building. It looked very old and had moss growing all over the place, but its structure was still strong enough to support it, making it an ideal hiding spot. Its location was obviously meant to be kept a secret. Why else would it be in the middle of a damp, thick, and nearly lifeless forest? The ape came up to the door and knocked three times. He paused for a few seconds then knocked two more times, lighter than the last three. Then, with all his might, pounded the door four times. After issuing the secret knock, an ape on the other side of the door opened up and allowed the returning ape to enter. Once inside, he dashed towards his master's throne room. When he reached his destination, he took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the throne room's door. "Master Stath?" he called out.

Suddenly the door swung open and there, at the other end of the room, was the large ape Stath, sitting on his wooden throne. "You'd better have a good reason to…" Stath cut his sentence off as he realized that this ape was one he had sent on a mission. "So, I take it that you successfully infiltrated the Dragon Temple?"

"Yes master, I have and, as you suspected, the hatchling has been moved to another room, away from the one marked on this map." The ape looked up and noticed that his master was becoming irritated. "But I do have some good news master. Apparently, she is now in a room not too far away from where she was before. In fact, they are practically next to each other. I have marked it on the map." He took out the map that Flame had made six years ago and handed to his master. Stath took a look and quickly noticed the new marking, signifying where their target was.

"Excellent my spy. Now, I have one more mission for you. I want you to go to the dragon city, Warfang."

The spy ape's eyes widened. "B-But master Stath, with all due respect, there are far t many dragon there. I will surely be discovered."

"Not with this…" Stath reached for a small slab of dark crystal and tossed it to his spy. "These crystals never cease to amaze me. Our researchers have yet to find no limit to what they can do. They have informed me, that after testing it on others, you can control the energy that is given off by them. Let the energy flow through you, then concentrate on what you want that energy to do. In your case, you'll have to use it to mask your appearance."

After his explanation, spy ape looked with amazement at the dark crystal in his paws. Deciding to test it, he closed his eyes and began to focus. Almost immediately, he could feel the power of the dark crystal flow through his veins. As soon as he was sure the energy had completely filled his whole body, he began to concentrate on disguising himself. However, the outcome was one that both the spy and Stath did not expect: the spy became completely invisible. In his shock, he lost his focus and quickly reappeared.

"Perfect." Exclaimed Stath. "You caught me in a good mood spy. I will give you until tomorrow night to recover your strength. You will leave in the middle on the night and travel to Warfang. By the time you reach the city, it will be early in the afternoon. I want you to locate their academy where they train young dragons. Our target will surely be there. Once you confirm her presence there, we will prepare ourselves and cause chaos in the city. In all the confusion, someone will grab our prize and we will finally rid this world of all damned dragons!"

"Very well master. I thank you for your generosity. I will begin preparations for my mission." The spy ape bowed down in respect, executed an about face, and walked out f the room. Behind him, Stath gave a wicked smile and began to laugh evilly. His plan was finally coming together.

- - - - - - - -

**Those apes are still after Synthie! Will their plan succeed? What exactly are they planning on doing to the poor little dragoness? All will be revealed in the exciting chapters to come!**

**Till next time!**


	8. Kidnapped

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS. **

**I own Synthie, Zedona, Primus, Kain and Stath.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 8: Kidnapped

The following day came and went and it was now dark. The ape spy, the same one that snuck into the Dragon Temple, was preparing the last of his things to sneak into the dragon city. "So Kurt, you ready to do this?" said another ape from behind him.

"Yeah, at least, I think I am… To be honest Gabe, I'm quite nervous." Said the spy ape, now known as Kurt. He closed up his pack and swung it onto his back.

"Well you have every right to be nervous… Stath has sent many others into Warfang, but only a handful of them have returned."

"Just how many has he sent?"

"I'd say close to sixty…"

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "And h-how many have returned alive?"

Gabe didn't speak for a moment, pondering. "Only about five to ten." Kurt immediately dropped his gaze to the ground as realization of this mission's true danger set in. Seeing this, Gabe quickly added, "But I wouldn't worry if I were you. At least you have the dark crystal with you."

"Yeah I guess…" Kurt looked up into the sky and saw that the twin moons had already passed the middle of the sky, preparing to set. "Damn it, I better get going! Stath will have my head if he catches me still here!" He was just about to leave when, as if on cue, Stath appeared from the shadows.

"What the hell are you still doing here?! I thought I told you to leave at night!"

"Yes sir! I was just about to take my leave."

"Well hurry up! I swear if you don't come back with the information we need, I will make you suffer a painful death!" With that said, Kurt quickly turned tail and ran out of the hideout, towards the dragon city.

- - - - - - - -

It was noontime in the D.T.A and all dragons were in their classes. Synthie, Kain, and Zedona were all practicing side by side in the training room, being watched over by Primus. Synthie was practicing her tail swipe attack, which has gotten much better thanks to the help she has received from her instructor. Even so, she still practiced it over and over, feeling that she could do better.

"Students, it's that time of day again. Go ahead and take your breaks." Primus said loudly enough for all to hear. Synthie gave her target dummy one last smack before she made her way to the wall behind her and sat down, sweating a bit.

"Hey Synthie," began Kain as he sat down next to her, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kain. What is it?"

"Well, when we first met a couple days ago, I didn't want to mention this but… why are your eyes different colors? I mean, it's not that I think that they're weird, but it's not like I see that everyday."

"Well, my mom and dad told me that they've been like this since I was born. To be honest, I never really thought about it until I started coming here… sometimes I feel like they are making others think that I'm some sort of freak…"

"I don't think that. To be honest, I think it's kinda cool. It makes you unique." Synthie smiled at her friend, happy to hear him say that. She then got up and began to walk towards Primus. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Primus that I'm going to the restroom."

"Oh, okay." Kain said as he watched Synthie talk to Primus then leave the room.

As Synthie walked down the hall, she kept looking from side to side, looking for the restroom. There were many other dragons around who were also taking their breaks. Suddenly, she bumped into a dragon that she didn't notice was there. _Why do I have a tendency to bump into others? _Synthie's thoughts asked. She looked up to apologize to the dragon but couldn't even force one word out of her mouth as she fearfully realized whom she had bumped into. It was none other than Crystal, Kain's sister and bully of the academy. This time, Synthie was able to notice Crystal's appearance. She had bright orange scales with white wings, underbelly, and horns. Her tail blade was similar to Kain's, cone-shaped and perfect for stabbing. The only two differences were that hers was longer and, instead of maroon, it was as white as her horns.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the shrimp." Crystal said looking down at Synthie. "I could have sworn I warned you a couple of days ago what would happen if you bumped into me. Do you remember what I said?" Silence was Synthie's reply. "No? Well then let me…" Crystal cut her sentence short as she took a closer look at Synthie. From out of nowhere, Crystal began to laugh. Her friends, who were behind her this whole time, looked at her with confused expressions. "Look at her eyes! They're different colors!" Her friends took note of this and also began to laugh.

For the first time in her young life, Synthie felt ashamed of her eyes. She was ashamed of looking different, of being "unique" as Kain had put it not five minutes ago. Synthie lowered her head as tears began to form on her eyes. Crystal noticed this and yelled "HEY EVERYBODY! COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS FREAK'S EYES!!"

Synthie looked up at Crystal with horror. _No! She can't really be so mean as to humiliate me in front of the whole school! _Her thoughts screamed in her mind. In a matter of minutes, she realized just how wrong she was. A large crowd of students had gathered around to look at the spectacle. Most, if not all, immediately began to laugh and point along with Crystal and her gang.

Synthie turned her gaze back down to the floor humiliated, her tears flowing freely from her clinched eyes. She was so shook up about this, she couldn't even think straight anymore. All she was able to do was stand there and cry. Finally, after what seemed like a thousand years, but was actually a few seconds, she said through her sobs, "Leave… me alone"

"What was that?" Crystal asked, stopping her laughter.

"Leave me… alone."

"Aww… the wittle baby is cwying… what does the wittle baby want?"

"Leave… me… ALONE!!" Synthie yelled. The last word she spoke came out as a loud, ear-splitting screech that made everyone stop laughing in a heartbeat. A faint, yet noticeable red sound wave also emitted from her maw. This froze everyone in place as fear was growing inside of each of them.

_What the hell is going on? _Crystal thought to herself. _Why…why am I so scared of her all of a sudden? _She tried to take a step back, but her paws wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. _Move… move damn it… MOVE! _She yelled in her head, but to no avail.

Synthie just kept on crying, not knowing what to do. She suddenly began running away. She ran straight out of the academy and through the dragon city. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't care as long as she was away from the academy.

- - - - - - - -

Kurt had traveled through the whole night and was able to reach the dragon city by late morning. He was close to the entrance of the city but stopped a good distance away. There were two large dragons, one with white scales and the other with green scales, which were patrolling the area. Kurt gave a smirk and quickly made himself invisible with his dark crystal. As he made his way closer, the white-scaled dragon looked in his direction. "Hey," said the white dragon to the green one, "do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" asked the green dragon as he sniffed the air. "Yeah I do… it smells like an ape is nearby."

"Ready yourself. Apes rarely work alone so it's possible that there are more."

_Damn it all… _Kurt thought to himself. _How am I gonna get past them without the noticing my scent? _He pondered for a few minutes when an idea struck him. He retreated away from the entrance and waited for the two guards to resume their patrol. After about ten minutes, they continued as they were before. Quick to act, Kurt then hid behind some bushes, made himself visible again, and began to roll around in the dirt and moss. _If I cover myself up in dirt, then that's all they'll smell and think nothing of it. _When he finished, his fur had many clumps of soil, grass, and leaves on it. Once again, he became invisible, along with everything on his being, and made his way to the city. His time, the dragons noticed nothing and he snuck in without any troubles.

_Now to find that academy and confirm that our target is there. _He began to scout the city. Unfortunately for him, because he had never been to Warfang before, all of the buildings looked the same to him. The only differences he could tell were the height and width of the buildings. Other than that, he became lost in no time.

He was beginning to grow frustrated and impatient. He had to find the academy as soon as possible, otherwise he would have to face one angry Stath. At that moment, a bell rang in the distance, only a few blocks away from his current position. Curiosity took over and he quickly made his way to the source of the sound.

Luck was on his side this day. As he approached the building where the bell was rung, he saw many young dragons moving this way and that. _Finally… _he thought to himself. He had found the dragons' academy, but now he had to find his target. Keeping himself invisible and covered in dirt and moss, he quietly snuck into the building. _Now to find that little dragoness and-"_

"HEY EVERYBODY! COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS FREAK'S EYES!!" a loud voice cut him off from his thoughts. He looked down the hall to his left and saw a small crowd of young dragons gathering, facing in his direction. They all began to laugh and point at a smaller dragon in front of them. Kurt moved a bit closer for a better view and saw who they were laughing at. _That's her! _he said in his mind.

"Leave… me alone" said the little black dragoness.

"What was that?" asked an older dragoness with orange scales.

"Leave me… alone."

"Aww… the wittle baby is cwying… what does the wittle baby want?"

"Leave… me… ALONE!!" a red sound wave burst through his target's maw. Everyone around stop laughing in an instant and their eyes began to grow wide with fear. Although he was also surprised by what he saw, he was puzzled as to why everyone else was becoming scared.

_Was that… the element of fear?! _Kurt thought to himself. His mind began to race. _If she has that power, that means that she has probably discovered her element already! This may be against my orders, but I MUST get her to Stath right away! But how? _He ended his thoughts as his eyes noticed a quick movement. Before he knew it, the black dragoness made a mad dash towards the entrance of the school and ran out. _Damn it! I can't lose her! _He quickly began to chase behind her, remaining invisible.

- - - - - - - -

Synthie continued to run. She hadn't noticed that she ran straight out of Warfang but she didn't care. She was humiliated in front of many older dragons and she knew that they would only continue to torment her. This was the only thing on her mind. The further away she was, the better.

When she finally stopped running, she ended up in a small forest that was not too far away from the city. She collapsed onto the soft dirt and grass, tired from her running. She continued to cry madly as she lay there. "Why?" she asked, "why did she do that?! What did-did I do to h-her?! Why me?!" she continued to sob, her hot tears flowing across her face, dripping onto the ground from her snout. Suddenly, there was a rustle through the trees. "Who's there?" she asked. Silence was her answer. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Are you okay?" asked an unfamiliar voice, coming from the trees. Synthie didn't answer, confusion and sorrow on her face. She looked up and saw an ape there in the trees. His fur was very dirty and had clumps of dirt in it. Her eyes began to widen as she remembered what her mother had told her about apes. About how they had once attacked her father and mother, trying to hurt them.

"No! Go away! Don't hurt me!" she yelled at him. Slowly, the ape climbed down from the treetop and carefully landed close to the crying youngling.

"Why would you think that I would hurt you?" said the ape in a caring voice.

"Because m-my mom told me about how you d-don't like dragons."

"Ah yes… but rest assured, not all of us feel the same way. I for one admire dragons… I only wish the rest of my kind would feel the same…" explained the ape. There was a long silence between them. The only sound was the occasional sniffle that would come from Synthie, finally calming down. "I saw what happened back there…" began the ape. "What that dragon did to you was very unnecessary."

"You saw that?" Synthie asked, still looking down at the ground.

"Yes… It's very unfortunate… but there will always be someone like that in all of our lives. It sickens me so…" he paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. "But, just because they will always be there, that doesn't mean that we can't do anything about it…" again he paused. Synthie looked up at him for the first time. That's when the ape noticed her eyes. At first he was pretty shocked by the sight, but he quickly gave a comforting smile, which made her calm down some more. "Why don't you come with me?" he suddenly asked her. "My master taught me how to deal with such bullies. I'm more than certain that he'd be willing to help you… teach you what he has taught me. And don't worry, he admires dragons as much as I do, if not more." The ape explained this with his smile intact.

Her parents had taught Synthie that she should never, for any reason, go walking off with a stranger. But this never clicked inside her mind, her thoughts still on the incident that had occurred not too long ago. All she wanted now was to learn how she didn't have to put up with it, how she could make them stop they're bullying. She got up on her feet and turned to face the ape. "Okay…" she said in a soft voice. "Are you sure he can help me?"

"Without a doubt little one."

"Okay… let's go. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name? It's Kurt. And may I ask yours?"

"My name is Synthie." She looked up to him and smiled. In this ape, she had found yet another friend… or so she was led to believe…

- - - - - - - -

**No Synthie! Don't go with him!**

**Why did Kurt befriend her? What's going to happen now? What are Cynder and Spyro going to do? And why do I constantly ask you guys questions only I know the answers to?!**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Till next time!**

**P.S: My classes have started up once again so it's gonna be a while before I get chapter 9 out… plus it's gonna be a LONG one… and I have an idea for another fic I might start later on ;)**

**So please be patient with me. Thanks!**


	9. Darkness

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPYRO CHARACTERS. **

**I own Synthie, Zedona, Primus, Kain and Stath.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 9: Darkness

Cynder arrived at Warfang right on time. The little dragons were flowing out of the academy's front door like a raging river. She waited a few minutes as the crowd of children thinned out. "Synthie!" she called out, looking left and right for her daughter. She couldn't see her, so once again she called "Synthie!!" No one approached her. Cynder began to get worried. She moved through the crowd to find Synthie. No matter where she looked though, she could not see any sign of Synthie, and by now her friends had flown off with their parents. _Where could she be? _She thought to herself. Cynder decided to go into the academy and see if Synthie was with her instructor. She remembered where the room was and quickly made her way to it. She opened the door and there, at his desk, was Primus, organizing his scrolls and getting ready for his next class.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" Primus asked politely.

"Hi. My daughter, Synthie, is in your class."

"Ah yes. She's been a great student so far."

"Yes well… she wasn't outside with the other dragons. I can't seem to find her and I was wondering if she was still in class or if you knew where she could be."

"I'm sorry… but I don't… now that you mention it, she didn't return to class after break…" Cynder's eyes grew impossibly wide. Primus turned around to make sure that everything was in place while he said, "If you want, I can miss some of my next class to help you…" he stopped his sentence short as he looked back to face the black dragoness, but she was gone.

Cynder had left the room and ran out of the academy. _Ancestors no! _She thought to herself as she ran around the city, looking for Synthie. _Please let her be safe! _The concern and worry on her face quickly turned into panic and horror as the minutes passed with still no sign of her little girl. After hours of searching through every alley and building in the city, her greatest fear was confirmed: Synthie had gone missing!

- - - - - - - -

"Where could she be?" Spyro asked himself, looking at the setting sun from the window in the room he and Cynder shared. "She should have been back hours ago… and why can't I shake this feeling that something isn't right?" He continued to stare at the sunset when a small black dot appeared on the horizon. Spyro shifted his gaze to the dot wondering what it could be. The dot quickly grew in size and Spyro could tell it was a dragon. _Good… she's back. _The purple dragon thought to himself, knowing that it was his mate. She was coming in awfully fast though, as if she was in a huge rush to get home.

"Spyro," he heard her voice in the distance. "Spyro!" her voice got louder as she got closer. "Spyro!!" Now he was becoming frightened as he heard the distress in Cynder's voice. She quickly arrived at the temple and flew straight through the window without slowing down, knocking Spyro to the ground in the process.

"OW!" Spyro yelped in pain. "Cynder what was that…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Cynder's face. It had sadness and horror written all over it and there was a river of flowing tears streaming down her face. "Cynder! What happened?! What's wrong?!"

"Spyro I… I couldn't find S-Synthie!" she said through her sobs. "She-She wasn't at the academy and her instructor said that she d-didn't show up after her break!" Spyro's eyes grew wide with fear. He was about to speak but Cynder cut in first. "I looked all over Warfang but I-I didn't see her anywhere!"

Spyro walked up to Cynder, tears threatening to flow from his own eyes. He grasped her by the shoulders. "Cynder I need you to listen to me. We're both going back to the city to look for her. If she isn't there then we check all of her favorite spots to play in. Please try to calm down a bit… I need you to focus so we wont overlook anything." Slowly, Cynder's crying quieted down, though her tears were still emerging from her eyes.

"Okay." She said. She sniffled a little and, with renewed determination in her voice, said, "Let's go find her." Spyro gave a stern nod and they both jumped out of the window and flew off into the setting sun, searching for their daughter.

- - - - - - - -

During the same hour, as the sun was setting, Kurt and Synthie were making their way through a dense forest. Synthie didn't like this place at all, but Kurt promised that nothing would hurt her in the forest. She trusted Kurt so she continued to follow him. After a short while, Kurt stopped walking with Synthie next to him. "We're here at last." Kurt said looking to his right. Synthie followed his gaze and there, only a few meters away from them, was a large building. "This is where my fellow apes and I live. Come, before it gets too dark to see." Synthie nodded and followed close behind him.

As they approached the entrance, Kurt performed a secret knock on the door. The door then opened up. "Now Synthie," Kurt said before entering, "I want you to stay here okay? I'll bring my master out here to meet you. And don't worry, no one here will hurt you." Synthie nodded a she sat on her haunches to wait for Kurt's return.

- - - - - - - -

Inside the building, Kurt quickly made his way to the throne room. He knocked lightly on the door blocking his entry to the room. "Master Stath! I have returned from the dragon city with news!" The door immediately swung open and Kurt dashed in.

"Well, what news have you brought?" asked Stath. " Did you confirm our target's location?"

"Yes sir but I have better news." Stath looked at Kurt, raising one of his eyebrows. "To make a long story short master, our target had a run-in with a bully dragon in the academy and ran out of the school. I quickly gave chase and found her just outside the city. After convincing her that I 'admired' dragons, she followed me here to meet you."

"WHAT?!" Stath said, though not in rage, but in total shock. "So you are telling me that she is here right at this very moment?!"

"Yes sir, she is outside waiting to meet you." Stath let out a loud and evil laugh.

"This is perfect! Now there's no need to waste time pointlessly attacking the dragon city! Well done my spy! Well done!" Stath got up from his chair and began to walk out. He paused his walk right before leaving the room. "Since you convinced her to come see me, I assume you told her that I 'admire' dragons as well?" Kurt gave his master a nod. "Very well then. We shall keep her here until tonight, when the twin moons are at their highest point."

"But sir, can we not just use the machine right now?" Kurt respectfully asked his leader.

"No we cannot. The dark crystals are at their most potent and powerful when both moons are full, which happens to be tonight, and directly above us. That is when we will use it on her."

"How do you know that is true sir?"

"Let's just say… an old _friend _told me." With that, Stath walked out of the room and to the door where Synthie was waiting. Kurt followed close behind. Along the way, Stath came to a medium-sized ape and told him, "Captain, tell your men that there will be no battle at the dragon city. They should remain on their guard though, I'm expecting some guests tonight."

- - - - - - - -

Synthie was getting bored of waiting for her ape friend to come and get her. The calmness of sleep was calling out to her when she heard the door creak open. Kurt was the first to emerge. Synthie got up on all four paws, any thoughts of sleep now gone. She began to walk up to Kurt when another ape, this one much larger, stepped through the door. Synthie froze right where she stood, afraid of the giant ape. Kurt alone was rather big compared to Synthie so this new ape frightened her.

"Do not be afraid little one," said the large ape, "I am the leader of this place. My name is Stath and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Synthie calmed down some, though the size of the lead ape still scared her a little. "My name is Synthie. And it's nice to meet you too." She responded. Stath smiled and motioned with his hand for Synthie to step inside. By this time, the sun had set and darkness was quickly approaching. Not wanting o be left behind in the dark, Synthie dashed into the building.

"Come now, I'm sure you must be tired after your journey here." Synthie nodded at the leader, who then began to walk back into the building. Synthie had to walk fast in order to keep up with Stath. His legs were bigger than Synthie's so he had a longer stride than she did. They came up to a small door. Stath opened it and inside was a small room. It had a bed of hay, and two torches to light up the room. There was a window on the wall next to the bed, but otherwise, there wasn't much more to the room. "I'm sorry that this room is so small and undecorated. If we had known that there would be a guest among us tonight, we would have prepared a much more comfortable room."

"No it's okay." Synthie replied. "I like it." She walked into the room and rested her form on the bed. In a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep, lost in her world of dreams.

- - - - - - - -

Spyro and Cynder had searched for hours for their daughter Synthie. They checked every possible place they could think of. They looked all over Warfang, they went to the Silver River, and they even checked the Enchanted Forest, which they told Synthie to never go into alone. Alas, their efforts were futile. They could find nothing, not even the smallest clue that would tell them where Synthie was.

Now, they were resting in an open field. They were both losing hope very fast as the sun had set and the darkness of night replaced the light of day. "Spyro what are we going to do?!" Cynder asked, sobbing into his chest. Spyro looked down at her, his own tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"I don't know Cynder… I just…" he began to sob harder, unable to finish his sentence. They both stayed there, crying, for a good hour. The twin moons rose into the night sky, both of them full. _Ancestors please! _Spyro begged in his mind. _Please let Synthie be okay! Keep her safe! Give some sort of sign that will lead us to her! _He continued his crying as these thoughts ran through his mind.

Suddenly, he remembered something. "Just remember Spyro, I know where they are." Those words echoed in his head. The words that Flame had spoken to him before he left. Flame knew where the apes were. It was the only thing that both Spyro and Cynder didn't want to think about, but now they had no choice. It was the only possibility they had left to hang on to.

Spyro looked down at Cynder, who had fallen asleep, a few tears still present on her muzzle. "Cynder," Spyro whispered to her as he gently shook her shoulder. "Cynder wake up." Slowly, Cynder woke up from her slumber and looked up at the purple dragon. "I think I might know where Synthie is."

"Really?!" Cynder said as she quickly got on her paws.

"Yes… but…"

"But what?" asked Cynder, anticipation and anxiety rising.

"We have to go to Flame and talk with him. He's the only one who could possibly know where she might be."

"But why would Flame know…" she cut her sentence short as she remembered what Spyro had told her a few days ago. "Do you really think that hell remember where they are?"

"I'm not sure, but it's our only hope. Come on!" Spyro leapt into the air. Cynder followed suit and they both began to fly into the distance. "Wait a minute." Spyro said, hovering in the air. "Damn it… he never told me where he was staying at!"

"He told me." Cynder said. Spyro looked back at her in surprise. "As he was leaving, he told me that he and Ember were staying in a cave in the Valley of Avalar."

"Okay then… to the Valley."

- - - - - - - -

Flame stepped out of the cave he called home. His mate, Ember, had been in the town of Avalar for quite some time. She said that she was going to do a bit of shopping and would return in no time. That was four hours ago. "As always…" Flame said to himself. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ember would always become distracted for hours at all the things Avalar had to offer. He looked up at the shining twin moons above his head. They were close to their highest point and would soon begin to descend to the opposing horizon. He turned around and was about to enter the cave when the sound of beating wings caught his ears. _Good, she's finally back. _Flame craned his neck back to catch a glimpse of her, but instead, he saw two figures quickly approaching him. It wasn't until they were only about five meters away when he finally realized who they were. It was Spyro and Cynder. "Oh, hi guys. What a pleasant surprise."

"We aren't here to make small talk Flame" Spyro spat out.

"Spyro please… calm down." Said Cynder to her mate. "I don't like this just as much as you do… but right now, we have little choice. You said so yourself." Spyro took a deep breath, let it out, and calmed down a little.

"What's going on?" asked Flame. Spyro and Cynder told him what had occurred and how Synthie had gone missing. Flame's eyes grew wide, knowing why they were here. "And you're certain that the apes took her?"

"No," replied Cynder, "but it's the only thing we haven't checked out. Please Flame, do you know where they are?"

"Yes I do. Don't tell Ember this, but sometimes, during the nights or when she isn't around, I would always go to the building where they took me. I was hoping I could stop them before this happened. It's not too far away by flight. Follow me." Flame jumped into the air, opened his wings, and began to fly east. Spyro, still bitter from what Flame had done, and Cynder quickly did the same.

They flew for a good half an hour before coming across a dense forest. "It's down there." Flame said, using his claw to point down to a small clearing. The three dragons dove down to the ground and landed softly on the earthy soil. Directly in front of them was a tall building, seemingly abandoned.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Spyro asked the red dragon. Flame nodded in response. "Thank you Flame… now go. We don't need you anymore." Flame gave the purple dragon a hurt look. He was about to argue but he stopped himself, knowing full well that Spyro had every right to still have bitter feelings towards him.

"I pray to the ancestors that Synthie is alright… good luck you two." Flame bid them farewell and flew off into the night.

- - - - - - - -

Flame had already completed half of his journey back home when he stopped and looked back. Something inside him kept telling him to go back, gnawing at his gut. Flame heaved a heavy sigh and turned around. _I don't care what you say or do later Spyro. Al I know is that you need help against these apes. You haven't faced them or seen what they could do… but I have. _With this in his mind, he beat his wings hard to increase his speed, and hurry back to the building.

- - - - - - - -

Spyro looked up at Flame as he left their side. As soon as he was out of sight, he directed his gaze to Cynder. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded and prepared herself. "Okay, on the count of three, we jump over this wall." Spyro paused for a second and then began the countdown.

"One… Two… Three!" Suddenly, Spyro and Cynder jumped simultaneously and cleared the wall surrounding the structure. They landed in the middle of a courtyard, crushing some unfortunate apes under their paws. The many other apes that were present quickly looked at the pair of dragons, shocked. Their shock quickly turned into rage though, as they all started to rush the dragons. One ape lunged at Cynder with his blade but, with one quick swipe of her tail, she beheaded the ape with her scythe-like tail blade. Two more quickly approached Spyro but were shot backwards into some of their comrades by Spyro's earth shot. Distracted, Spyro didn't notice one ape had gotten too close to him. The ape swung its blade at Spyro's side, leaving behind a nasty cut. Spyro roared in pain, but quickly reacted by stabbing his tail straight through the ape's heart. Spyro removed his tail and the ape fell on the ground, dead.

The battle lasted a few minutes. Fortunately for the dragons, their enemies were still rather confused and were easy to dispose of. Cynder took care of the last ape by throwing it into the air then launching herself upwards like a missile, impaling it with the four horns on top of her head. She jerked her head down to drop the ape onto the ground. She landed next to it to make sure it didn't have a single breathe left in it. Her eyes caught a red glow emanating from a pocket on the ape's vest. She reached in and pulled out a small red crystal. She turned around, her prize in her paw, when she finally realized Spyro was injured. "Spyro! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said through clenched teeth. He was holding his wound to try and stop the freely flowing blood, but it was an obvious failure. Cynder came up to him and used the small red crystal she had just found. When the crystal's energy was expended, it vanished into thin air and Spyro's wound was mostly healed. The bleeding had stopped and the wound wasn't so deep anymore. "Thanks" said the purple dragon, giving Cynder a grateful smile. Suddenly, a scream was heard, coming from their right. Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other as they recognized the scream. It was Synthie's!

Without hesitation, Spyro ran to the door where the scream came from and burst straight through it. Cynder was following close behind him. They ran down a long hallway that curved left and right, slaughtering any apes that got in their way. At the end of the hallway, an ominous light flickered. Cynder gasped as she remembered her nightmare from six whole years ago. _Ancestors no! Please don't allow my nightmare to come true!_

They both cautiously entered the room. The light that was flickering came from a machine that neither of them had seen before. It towered above them. All around it, there were dark energy crystals, sticking out of it as if the machine had grown them. At its base, there were many probes and needles that stuck out of the contraption. Right underneath those, was a chair, and restrained to that chair was one young, black dragoness… Synthie!

"Synthie!" Spyro called as he ran to free his daughter. He was cut short of his dash though, as a purple beam of dark energy struck him on his side. Spyro immediately fell to the ground, suddenly feeling weak. He didn't even have enough energy left in him to remain conscious.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled, rushing towards the purple dragon. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that the one who struck Spyro was still there. Foolish mistake. Cynder also fell victim to the beam. It drained her completely of her energy, though she was able to remain conscious. "What… what the hell was that?" she asked weakly.

"That, my dear, was a dark energy beam." Said a voice in the shadows. Cynder looked to where the voice came from and, from those shadows, emerged a large ape. It was Stath. "I'm so glad you two could join us on this special night." He gave an evil chuckle as he looked over to the little dragoness on the chair. "That's right young one! Not even your parents can save you!"

"No…" Cynder said, still weak. "I won't… I won't let you use my daughter! I won't allow you to use her to resurrect Malefor!" Stath only laughed at her. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"We aren't going to resurrect Malefor you fool!" Cynder looked at him, confused. Stath noticed this and said, "Since you are a dragon yourself, you know that when a dragon dies, their spirit lives on correct? Well, at first we were going to resurrect the original Dark Master, but his spirit came to me and instructed me otherwise. He told me how we could inject the dark energy from these crystals directly into a living being. We conducted test after test, trying to master it. And now that we have…" Cynder's eyes grew wide. She knew where he was going. "That's right! With this young ones raw power still within her, the darkness will have a feast upon it and she will easily attain the power of at least ten Malefors!" Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing!

_NO! _she screamed in her head. Though she tried her best, she still didn't have the strength to even lift herself up off the floor. She was totally helpless. Stath smiled at her and nodded to an ape that was close to the switch to turn on the machine.

"Now we shall resume what you and that accursed purple dragon stopped. The Great Cleansing will come to pass and we shall stand as the rulers over the new world!! Your 'Age of Peace' has come to an end! Witness the birth of a new and eternal era of darkness!" Stath brought his hand down, signaling the ape to flip the switch. As soon as he did, the machine hummed to life. Smoke billowed out from the top. The needles and probes inched closer and closer to Synthie's frightened form. With one quick motion, they penetrated through Synthie's black scales, all at the same time. The little dragoness howled from the pain the needles caused her. There was one on each of her four limbs, two on her chest and two on her belly. The dark energy crystal that surrounded the device began to glow. The energy from those crystals was slowly being drained and placed into Synthie's body.

"MOMMY HELP ME!!!" Synthie cried out as the level of pain she felt continued to rise. Cynder was now crying. She couldn't do anything to help her own daughter. She was completely powerless. To top it all off, she was beginning to slip into unconsciousness.

Just then, the roof of the building exploded, sending large pieces of debris to the ground below. No one got hurt but the apes became confused. Suddenly, they saw a red blur pass right in front of them. It was headed towards the machine. Before anyone knew what was going on, the ape at the switch was sent flying across the room and the machine was turned off. Immediately, the needles retracted themselves out of Synthie's body and back to their original resting position. Everyone looked to see who had caused this. Standing there, with his paws on the switch… was Flame. Stath roared in anger and dashed towards him. Flame was too tired from his flight back here and his speedy efforts to dodge in time. Stath tackled him hard on the side, sending him crashing through the stone was behind him.

_Flame… no…_ Cynder thought to herself. She knew that he simply HAD to do something. _Get up… Get up! Damn it to hell! Get the fuck up!_ She battled with her body to try to move, but only managed to lift her head up for only a few seconds. She slumped onto the floor, now unconscious.

_Hahaha! You truly are pathetic aren't you?!_ Said a voice in Cynder's head. It sounded like her own voice, only darker and more evil. _You are so damn lucky you have me to save your ass. Step aside and let me show you how it's done…_ Cynder shot her eyes open. She could feel a dark power rising within her, filling her with new strength. Even so, she tried to fight it, knowing that it was her darkness taking over. Slowly, her eyes lost their sapphire green color and began to glow white. Her scales became darker than ever and her bright crimson wings and underbelly became a dull, dark blood red. She glared at the large ape that had tackled her friend. He was about to turn the machine back on but Cynder, moving at breakneck speeds, intercepted him and knocked him down to the ground with the blunt side of her tail blade. "No one hurts my daughter and lives to tell the tale!!" Cynder said in the same manner as the voice in her head.

She heard movement from behind her and she craned her neck back. There were five apes charging at her. They were larger than the ones she had faced outside, yet smaller than Stath. She quickly turned around and unleashed gale-force winds from her maw. Two of the apes were sent spiraling towards the wall behind them. The crashed into it and there were some loud, sickening, snaps heard as their bones shattered inside them. The other three had somehow stayed put.

Cynder stop the winds from blowing and quickly switched elements. The blade on her tail began to glow a sickly green color. She then leapt into the air above the remaining apes and somersaulted straight towards them. Two of the apes quickly ran of in different directions, but one unlucky ape was hit multiple times by Cynder's tail as she spun. The skin around the wounds the ape had received began to hiss and dissolve, revealing the tissue inside. The ape howled in pain as the poison continued to dissolve his muscles until there was nothing left of the ape but his bones.

The last two apes ran past Cynder and were trying to escape through the hallway. Before the even reached the hallway though, Cynder let out a loud, horrible screech. The two cowards froze where they were standing, unable to move an inch. Cynder came up to one of them and began to mercilessly slash at him. When she finally finished, the ape was literally cut into ribbons. His body fell apart and rested in a pool of its own blood. Cynder didn't care if she had overdone it, she only wanted their blood on her claws. She looked at the final ape, still cowering in fear, as she brought her tail up. She then brought her tail down with so much force, the stone floor where her tail landed was shattered. The ape was still, not moving a single muscle. Then, one half of his body fell to the ground, while the other half stood for an extra second before it fell too. She gave a wicked smile, satisfied with she had done.

Cynder then felt something hard hit her on the head. She staggered a little but quickly regained her composure and looked behind her. The one who had hit her was the large ape Stath, still alive. "What the hell are you?! I drained you of all possible energy you had!" Cynder laughed at the ape incompetence.

"Now who's the fool?" she asked sarcastically. "It's true, you did drain my natural energy. But ask yourself this: why would darkness try to drain itself?" Stath stared at her, trying not to show how scared he was, but his eyes gave him away. "The Cynder you attacked before isn't here now. I am the darkness that resides within her soul! Your pathetic attacks can't possibly stop me!" As soon as she finished her sentence, she hid herself in her Cloak of Shadows. Her evil laugh echoed through the room. She reappeared on Stath's right side and rammed him with her horns. Stath fought back by pushing against Cynder in order to stop her. He succeeded, then he pushed Cynder's head away from his body, removing the horns that had pierced him. He didn't let go of Cynder's head. Instead, using his awesome strength, he swung his arms in an upward motion, lifting Cynder completely off of the ground, and slammed her into the ground on her back with bone shattering force. Cynder lay on the ground, limp. Stath then jumped into the air and brought his entire body down hard on Cynder's torso. Cynder gasped as the wind was forced out of her and some ribs were broken. Again, Cynder went limp. Stath rolled himself off of her and began to slowly walk back to the switch.

Cynder wasn't finished yet though. She shot her eyes open, got up on all four paws, and let out an enraged roar. "You bastard! You think I can be done in that easily?!" Stath turned to face her, horror spread across his face. Cynder then roared again, but this time, she let out a ferocious jet of black fire at him. The large ape howled in pain as the black flames hit him. Cynder never let up. She wanted him to suffer for his crimes.

Though the pain ran through Stath's body, he was still able to stand up. Suddenly, he lost all feeling in his legs. He braved a glance down and saw that his legs had been completely turned into stone, petrified. He quickly lost feeling in his arms and torso as well. As his head was turning into stone, Stath let out his final breath and yelled, "DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!" His head then finished turning into stone.

Cynder stopped the black flames and looked at the result of her work. She walked up to the statue and stared at it. She then brought her lips close to its ear and whispered, "Say hello to Malefor for me." She then reared back on her hind legs and, with her right paw, landed a powerful punch on the petrified ape's gut. The statue burst into rubble and dust, erasing all existence of the ape. She smiled evilly, pleased with his death. As the dust cleared Cynder saw something that quickly erased the smile from her face.

Behind the dust, sat a wide-eyed, terrified Synthie. She had witnessed everything that her mother had done to the apes. She saw her mother return to her normal colors, but that didn't comfort her at all. "M-m-mom…?" Synthie's voice cracked as tears began to stream down her young face.

"Synthie…" Cynder said, not sure how to react after seeing how scared the little dragoness was. There were tiny holes on Synthie's body where the needles had pierced her, small trickles of blood running out of them. "It's okay honey, I'm here." Cynder took one step forward…

"NO!!" yelled out Synthie. "GO AWAY! STAY BACK!!" Cynder felt as though a thousand daggers passed through her heart. Her own daughter was afraid of her! Tears of sorrow quickly formed in Cynder's eyes. She fell to the floor, crying harder than she ever had before, regretting what she had done. She was crying so much that she didn't even notice Spyro, who had by now regained consciousness, come up to Synthie and free her from the chains that bound her to the chair.

"Synthie… forgive me."

- - - - - - - -

**Phew! Finally done! The first chapter in the story with actual violence! *Gasp***

**I've been planning this chapter ever since I started this story. Hopefully it'll be as good as I hoped. Now to take a bit of a break.**

**Till next time!**


	10. Aftermath

**I only own those that are on my Profile and no one else.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 10: Aftermath

"Where am I?" Synthie asked herself. She looked around and saw nothing but pure darkness. Suddenly, she heard something move in the distance. "Hello?" her voice echoed for what seemed like forever. "Is someone there?" Silence. Then, another movement was heard in the darkness. Synthie looked behind her in the direction of the sound. There, she could make out the form of a large dragon. The dragon seemed to be impossibly darker than her surroundings.

Slowly, the little dragoness walked towards the figure. As she got closer, she began to recognize its form. It looked an awful lot like her mother Cynder. "Mommy?" asked a frightened Synthie. The mystery dragon didn't respond. "Mom… is that you?" This time, the dragon acknowledged her and turned its head to her. It had piercing white, pupiless eyes. It gave an evil smile, revealing its razor sharp fangs. Synthie felt it's glare shoot straight through her like a powerful arrow. She began to back away, but the dragon placed its tail behind her and tripped her.

The dragon laughed evilly at her and then said, "Yes young one… It is I… your mother!" Suddenly, the dragon, now confirmed to be Cynder, lunged at Synthie, mouth wide open and ready to tear her to shreds.

- - - - - - - -

"NOOO!!!" Synthie yelled as she woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that the dark dragon was no longer with her. In fact, she wasn't even in the same place. She was back in her room, the twin moons illuminating it through her window just enough for her to see. Once she realized she was safe, she began to cry. She was still very shaken about what she had seen. _This is the fourth night in a row that I've had this nightmare,_ she thought to herself as her tears dropped unto the bed.

Indeed, this was the fourth night after her parents and Flame had rescued her. During that time, everyone was properly treated for their injuries. Flame was also being looked over at the temple. During his stay, he asked for Spyro and Cynder's forgiveness. Cynder explained to Spyro that if it weren't for Flame, Synthie would have surely been corrupted by evil. After much discussion, Flame was forgiven and their friendship began to heal.

Although things were looking good between friends, the same couldn't be said within the family. Ever since they had returned, Synthie would always try to avoid her mother whenever she could. The little dragoness would make up excuses. She would say, "Sorry mom, but I uh… gotta go practice… I don't want to get rusty," or "I'm not feeling too good right now," and so on.

Back in her room, Synthie had been crying for a good ten minutes when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Synthie?" asked the voice on the other side, "Synthie are you okay?" The door slowly swung open to reveal her purple father standing there. Spyro saw his daughter crying and quickly walked over to her bedside. "Synthie is everything alright? Why are you crying?" he asked in a calm yet concerned voice.

"I just… had a bad dream… that's all," said Synthie in between sniffles. She began to calm down as her father nuzzled her comfortingly.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked her. She shook her head. Spyro sighed, slightly disappointed. "Okay… just remember that if you need to talk, your mother and I will always be there to listen." He grabbed the blanket with his maw and pulled it over Synthie. "Try to get some rest… you're going back to school tomorrow… unless you still don't feel ready to go back."

"No, I'm ready… I miss my friends." Synthie had stayed home from school for the past four days and she really wanted to go back. She gave him a small smile before repositioning herself in her bed to try to go back to sleep. "Thanks dad," said the little dragoness. She laid her head down on her pillow as Spyro gently closed the door to her room. It took Synthie a while, but she eventually returned to her slumber, this time without any nightmares.

- - - - - - - -

The sun had risen over the horizon to start a new day. Synthie was already up and ready to go back to her class and her friends. Spyro and Cynder met her out in the hall. Synthie looked at her mother and saw that she still had a bandage around her chest to help keep her ribs from moving too much. She had received three broken ribs from her fight with Stath and they would take some time to heal. "See ya later mom," said Synthie, still keeping her distance.

Cynder was not going to join them because every time she tried to fly, her injuries would send a fresh wave of pain through her body. It irritated her because not only did she love to fly, but it also meant that she wouldn't be able to spend time with Synthie… though she hasn't been able to anyways. "Have a good day honey," replied Cynder with a smile. Spyro and Synthie turned down the hall and left for the academy.

Cynder sighed in sadness and began to wander around the temple. During her little walk, she bumped into Ignitus who was just sitting, staring into space. "Oh, good morning Ignitus," as she greeted him, she looked into his eyes and saw that something was troubling him. "Is everything alright?" The fire guardian didn't respond to her and she became worried. "Ignitus…?" she said a little bit louder. This broke him out of his trance-like state.

"Hmm? Oh good morning Cynder, how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm okay, thanks, but what about you? You seem troubled… is something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking that's all. I can't help but feel that this could have been avoided…"

"Don't dwell on it Ignitus. What happened happened. There's nothing we can do now except be thankful that we didn't lose anyone important to us." She gave him a warm smile and he relaxed a little.

"Heh, you always seem to amaze me with the amount of wisdom you have… and you are still so young."

"Well I'm not as young as I used to be," commented Cynder. They both let out a good laugh. Cynder bid Ignitus farewell and continued her walk. Ignitus smiled at her as she went off. As soon as she rounded the corner, Ignitus's smile quickly vanished.

_Should I have told her?_ He asked himself.

Earlier that morning, he looked into the pool of visions as he did every morning. This time however, instead of a vision of a possible future, he saw a vision of the past. In it, he saw the events of Synthie's kidnapping from beginning to end. There was one scene that troubled him the most though. It was when the machine was turned on. When the dark crystals began to glow, its energy was almost immediately shot into Synthie's body. Unfortunately, she had gotten a good, small, dose of darkness before Flame could turn it off. His vision also showed him that the darkness was still lurking in Synthie's body. It seemed that it was dormant and wouldn't cause any trouble, so Ignitus kept his mouth shut.

_If Synthie truly is the daughter of Cynder and Spyro, then that darkness shouldn't be much of a problem. _He nodded to himself, content with his reasoning. _Though, on the other hand, they have every right to know… _He continued arguing with himself for several minutes. He finally decided that, even though it wouldn't be easy and it was going to hurt them deeply, he had no choice but to tell them. _As soon as Spyro returns, I'll tell them. _

Soon after he made his decision, Spyro walked through the front entrance of the temple. He made his way down the hall looking for Cynder. Instead of finding his black dragoness though, he came across the fire guardian. "Hey Ignitus. Have you seen Cynder?"

"No… she was here earlier but I don't know where she went," said Ignitus. "When you find her, please come see me… I have something to tell you… the both of you." His voice was clearly sorrowful and it was hard for Spyro not to notice.

"Is everything alright?" There was no response from the red dragon. "What's going on Ignitus?"

"Just please come with Cynder to the pool of visions," Ignitus said as he walked off, not even waiting for Spyro to respond. The purple dragon was left both concerned and confused. He walked off in the opposite direction to find Cynder.

Soon enough, Ignitus heard the couple walk in through the door. "Spyro, Cynder… please sit down…" Spyro and Cynder exchanged worried looks and then refocused on Ignitus. The fire guardian took a deep breath and began to explain.

- - - - - - - -

At the academy, Synthie opened the door to the training room where her class was in. She had missed the first day of the week so she was not sure what new moves they had learned.

"SYNTHIE! You're back!!" squealed Zedona, overjoyed to see her friend again. Synthie looked up to see the teal dragoness leave her training dummy to come greet her. Kain noticed this and came over as well. "Where have you been? I thought something terrible happened to you! We heard what happened to you… what Crystal did… are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Synthie, "I was just depressed because of that. I was afraid of coming back… but I'm feeling a lot better now." She wanted to tell them what had happened but two things kept her from doing so. One, she could barely remember exactly what had happened after they forced her onto that machine… thank the ancestors. And two, what she could remember still hurt to even think about. "How about you two? How have you guys been?" asked Synthie, trying to change the subject.

"I've been good," started Zedona, "but these new skills that we're learning this week are a lot harder for me… I'm afraid I wont be able to pass this time…" her voice was filled with worry.

"Hey don't worry about it," reassured Kain, "just keep practicing and you'll have those moves down in no time." Kain smiled at Zedona, who seemed to brighten up a little. "As for me, well things could go a little smoother at home…"

"What do you mean?" asked Synthie.

"Well, after what Crystal did to you, someone told an instructor about it, who told the head of the academy. She was expelled and now she stays at home with my mother. Let me tell you… when they heard that she got expelled and the reason for it… they exploded with anger… it was actually kinda funny." He was smiling at the memory of his older sister finally getting into trouble for all her bullying in school and at home.

"Even so," he continued, "there's a tension at home that I don't like. My parents have gotten a little stricter about stuff and my sister always gives me a threatening glare. I think she thinks that I'm the one that snitched on her."

"Well did you?" Synthie asked her friend.

"No! I heard of what happened _after _our class was let out for the day." Before Kain could continue speaking, their instructor, Primus, walked over to them.

"Come now children… there will be time to talk later. Right now, you need to train and ready yourselves for the upcoming test." He looked down at them and noticed the black dragoness. "Ah Synthie. So good of you to join us… are you feeling better?" Synthie nodded in response. "Good. Come with me. I'll give you a scroll so you'll know what to practice. As for the two of you," he now focused on Kain and Zedona, "back to training." Both dragons nodded and returned to their dummy targets while Synthie obtained the scroll and began to read.

- - - - - - - -

At the temple, Ignitus had finished explaining to Spyro and Cynder what he had seen in his vision. Spyro was in a state of shock, unmoving with his mouth agape. Cynder was already in tears, crying uncontrollably. "I am so sorry you two…" Ignitus said, his voice trailing off. Tears were forming in his eyes too. Synthie was still so young… why did this have to happen to her of all dragons?

"No…" Spyro suddenly said in barely a whisper. "No… No! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Spyro now said loudly as his tears began to flow as well. "She was supposed to live a normal life! A life Cynder and I did not have! And now she has to live with this darkness inside of her like we do everyday?! Damn it all!" Spyro quickly turned around and walked out of the room. He needed to think, he needed to be by himself.

Back in the room, Cynder somehow managed to calm herself down enough to get up and walk out of the room. She wandered aimlessly for thirty minutes before she found herself outside in the garden. There, she saw Spyro, staring into the distance. "Spyro," she began softly, "what are you thinking?" Spyro only sat there, as if made of stone. Finally he gave a loud sigh and looked at Cynder.

"Cyn… we have to tell her…" he began in a whisper. Cynder looked at him, slightly puzzled. "We have to tell her… everything. About us, our past and what actually happened to her." Cynder's eyes grew wide.

"Spyro no! We can't! She's doesn't have to know that! She-"

"Think about it Cynder!" Spyro cut in with a stern voice. He had never once talked to her like that and it pained him to do so. "Over the past few days, I've stood by, doing nothing but watch as the relationship you and Synthie shared burn to ashes! This is the only way we can possibly fix that! She deserves to know who we really are and how we got this dark power within us! And she has to know that there's no reason for her to be afraid of you!"

Cynder just stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had said. "No," she began, "Spyro I'm sorry… but I refuse to tell her anything she isn't ready to hear! She's still too young!"

"Well fine then! You can go ahead and wait if you want! But I'm not waiting any longer… as soon as I come back from Warfang with her, I'm going to take her to our room and talk to her. If you change your mind you'll know where to look." He then took off into the air, headed towards Warfang.

Spyro couldn't believe what he had just done! He was enraged with himself! How could he do that to the dragoness he so deeply loved? He began to cry once again. _Please forgive my Cynder… but it would kill me to see your bond with Synthie completely break apart… I have to do this… I'm so sorry._

Back on the ground, Cynder fell to her stomach and began to cry again as well. She couldn't believe what she had just seen or heard. Why would Spyro do this? _Because he's right…_ Cynder answered herself. _We have to tell her… I don't want to lose my only daughter over this. _With renewed courage, Cynder walked off to her room, awaiting Spyro and Synthie's return… and the one of the hardest challenges any parent has to face.

- - - - - - - -

**Kinda boring and uneventful but hey… that's what happened. Expect chapter 11 to be the same… sorry.**

**Also, within the next 2 or 3 chapters, there will be another time leap, which, as far as I've planned thus far, will be the last one in the story. **

**Till next time!**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**I only own those that are on my Profile and no one else.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 11: Secrets revealed

Spyro arrived at Warfang rather early. There was still a good twenty minutes before Synthie's class would be let out for the day. He decided to walk around the city and try to think of how he would tell Synthie the secret that he has been hiding for the past six years. His mind was consumed by worry. Not only was he not sure how he was going to pull this off, but he was afraid of how Synthie would react to such a tale. Things may end up being worse than before! For some moments, Spyro thought it would be better to not tell her… but he knew that if he didn't at least try, Synthie's fear of her mother would surely grow and take away any hope of returning things to normal.

As Spyro continued his walk, the time flew by him and he soon heard the bell from the academy, signifying that class was over. Spyro took to he air, mostly to avoid the huge crowd of dragons gathered around, and landed in front of the academy where he waited for his daughter. In a matter of minutes, he spotted Synthie exiting the academy with her friends. Spyro looked down to the ground and closed his eyes. _Okay Spyro, _the purple dragon told himself, _you can do this… just get home with her and tell her…_ He took a deep breath and looked back up. Synthie had apparently already spotted him because she was making her way through the crowd towards him.

"Hey daddy!" Synthie greeted her father happily.

"Hey baby girl. I take it you had a good day at school today?"

The little dragoness gave him a wide smile and nodded excitedly. "Yeah! The new moves that we are learning are so much fun!"

"That's… That's great," the purple dragon said with some remorse in his voice. _Ancestors… this is gonna be harder than I thought…_ His daughter just had a great day in school, and now he has to tell her the secret that would most likely bring her back to her previous state of sadness… if not worse.

"Are you okay daddy?" Synthie asked, slightly worried.

"Its just that… there's something I need to tell you when we get home okay?"

"Okay…" said Synthie, raising her brow. She decided to wait instead of pursuing the matter further.

- - - - - - - -

Cynder sat on her bed, waiting patiently for her family to return. _I hope Spyro's thought of a way to tell her… I can't think of a thing. _She let out a sigh and relaxed her neck, allowing her head to hang. After a moment, she looked back up to the window, which displayed an overcast sky. _Looks like it's going to rain soon. I hope they don't get caught in it._

Her hopes came true as two figures appeared on the horizon and quickly drew closer to the temple. Spyro flew in though the window and landed softly on the stone floor, Synthie following suit close behind him. Spyro looked up and was taken by surprise when he saw Cynder sitting on the bed, looking at him. "H-Hey Cyn," he began nervously, thinking that she would be furious with him after how he had acted, "a-are you alright?"

"Yeah" she replied. She looked at Spyro and gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry Spyro, I'm not mad at you." Spyro sighed in relief and smiled back. Cynder then shifted her gaze to her daughter. "Synthie, come here," she said as she patted on a spot next to her on the bed. Synthie stood there for a minute before, reluctantly, coming up to the bed and taking a seat next to her mother. Spyro followed and sat on his haunches on the floor in front of the two dragonesses.

"Synthie," Cynder began, "your father and I have noticed that you've been avoiding me quite a lot over the past few days. Is there any reason why?"

"N-no! Of course not mommy!" Synthie replied nervously.

"Baby girl," Spyro spoke up this time, "we're your parents. We know when you're not being honest. Please, tell us why you've been trying to stay away from your mom."

Synthie dropped her head in shame. There was no point in hiding the truth now. "Well… it's…" the little dragoness paused for a moment, then took a deep breath. "It's because I'm scared of her. I saw what you did to those apes and you looked so terrifying! I don't want you to-to get m-mad at me and do th-the same to me! That's why I don't-don't want to be close to-to you…" By this time, Synthie was sobbing loudly. She didn't want to tell her parents this because she knew that it would hurt them.

Sure enough, both Spyro and Cynder were deeply hurt by her words, yet they had suspected this to be the case. Tears were threatening to break free from their ducts, but both dragons fought them off in order to continue their talk. After a moment of nothing but Synthie's sobs, Spyro finally spoke up, "Synthie, there's absolutely no reason to fear your mother. She would never even _dream _of hurting you." Synthie looked up at her father, and then turned to her mother.

"You-you wouldn't?" Synthie asked, still looking at her mother.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Cynder replied. "Synthie, I've wanted to have a child for a very long time. There's nothing in the realms that would ever make me hurt you. I wouldn't even dare give you a tiny scratch." She gave her daughter a comforting smile. "You remember that okay?"

Synthie nodded. She felt a wave of comfort enter her as her mother's words sunk in. "Okay, I will mom. Thanks." She smiled back at her mother, but there was one question that kept ringing in her young mind. "But umm…" Synthie paused, trying to gather her thoughts; "I know that you'd never do that to me now but… why did you become so scary? And how did you do it?"

Cynder closed her eyes as memories of her past flashed though her mind. "Well… this is going to be a long story…"

- - - - - - - -

It was well into the night when Spyro and Cynder finally completed their tale. Synthie just sat there, awestruck at what she had just heard. Her mouth hung agape as her parents just looked at her. "Synthie… are you okay?" Cynder asked. The little dragoness didn't respond, as if ignoring her. "Synthie…" Still nothing. "Synthie!" Cynder said with a raised voice. This broke her daughter out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Synthie said as she shook her head to clear her mind. "It's just that… why did you guys keep that a secret? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well," Spyro began, "we both felt that you deserved to live a life without worry. If you didn't know our past, you wouldn't be concerned about your own future and what the fates may have in store for you… We wanted you to live a normal life, one that your mother and I never got the chance to live."

"We were worried that once you found out," Cynder said before Spyro could continue, "that you would change. We thought that you'd be so worried about your own fate that you'd never be the same… and we couldn't bear seeing that happen to you."

Synthie just sat and listened to her parents. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up. "Mom, I'm not going to change… at all. I won't try to think of it much." Synthie jumped off of the bed and looked up at her parents. "I promise." She smiled at her parents who smiled back at her.

"Thanks baby girl," said her purple father. "Now go off to bed, you've got classes tomorrow." Synthie nodded and scampered off to her room, closing the door to her parents' room behind her.

"Well, all things considered, I think that went pretty smoothly," said Spyro and he turned his gaze to his mate.

"Yes it did… now then, you and I need to talk…"

"Uhh… if this is about how I acted earlier… I'm really sorry."

"Oh are you now?" Cynder asked in a tempting voice. "Well, to be honest, I'm sorry too… I should have understood you right away…why don't you come here and I'll show you how sorry I truly am." She flipped onto her back on the bed and gave Spyro a lustful smile. The purple dragon knew where this was going and quickly joined his mate in bed.

- - - - - - - -

Synthie entered her room and went straight to her bed. A few moments after she got cozy in her bed, she fell into a deep sleep. As she slept, she had the same nightmare that she has had for the past four nights. Only this time, it was different.

In her dream, the same dark dragon tripped her with its tail. "Yes young one… It is I… your mother!" The dark dragon once again lunged for Synthie, ready to attack, but this time, instead of cowering, Synthie got back up and stood brave.

"No! You are not my mother!" Synthie said bravely. "My mother would never hurt me!"

The dark dragon let out an evil chuckle. "Well, well, well, look who finally grew a backbone! Even so, you can't possibly face me alone!"

Synthie stared at the dragon, eyes wide. There was truth in its words; she was alone in the darkness. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. "No. You're wrong. I'm not alone!" Her words were becoming stronger and braver with every sentence she spoke. "My mom and dad promised me that they would be there if I ever needed them!" Suddenly, an image of Spyro and Cynder appeared next to her. "And it's not just them! My friends will be there for me as well!" Now Kain and Zedona appeared next to her. "I'm not alone! You're just trying to scare me! Well it's not going to work!" The five dragons then lunged for the dark dragon.

"NOOOO!!!!" bellowed the dark being. Before the five made contact though, it dispersed into a dark mist and vanished. The images of Synthie's family and friends disappeared as well. Synthie smiled as she had finally defeated her fear. She then heard something from the darkness. It sounded like laughter.

"Well done young one," said a voice in a feminine voice, "it seems that you are stronger than you first appeared… I can't wait to…" the voice faded away and Synthie's world went white.

She awoke the next morning with a start. She looked around and realized she was in her room once again. _What was that voice I heard?_ She asked herself. She began to panic slightly but she quickly regained control of herself.

_Well,_ _whatever it was… at least I won't have to face it alone…_

- - - - - - - -

**Well that's that! Sorry if this didn't turn out like some of you expected. **

**This story is almost done! Only 3 chapters left! Don't worry though; I'm planning a sequel as you read this!**

**Next chapter will be the time leap.**

**Till next time!**


	12. A day for Love

**I only own those that are on my Profile and no one else.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 12: A day for love

Much time has passed since Synthie's abduction, nine years to be exact. Now, at the age of fifteen, Synthie has grown to be a fine dragoness. She looked almost exactly like Cynder when she was that age. Her form may have been slender, but she was much stronger than she looked. Not only was she physically strong, but she also had a sharp mind to boot. In the academy, she's one of the top students in both combat and studies.

Because of her great prowess, she was able to make many friends. Unfortunately, she had made many more enemies because many dragons were envious of her. She was beautiful, smart, and strong. Why shouldn't they be jealous?

As for the relationship she shared with her parents, things couldn't be better. Things between them had healed and stayed that way. Though they sometimes argued, especially when Synthie wanted to study over at a friend's house, they couldn't be happier.

- - - - - - - -

At the academy, Synthie was heading towards her last class for the day with Kain accompanying her. They were walking side by side in silence. They both looked at each other simultaneously and smiled. Little did they know that they both shared feelings for each other. They both wanted to tell the other how they felt, but were too nervous to speak about it.

As they continued towards their class, they came across a poster pasted onto the wall. It announced that in one week, the Celestial Dance was going to be held at the Dragon Temple. Every dragon that wanted to go scrambled all over the place trying to find a date for the dance.

As they passed the poster and continued their walk, another dragon crossed their path. This dragon had bronze-colored scales with yellow wings and an underbelly with the same color. He had coffee-brown eyes with two horns on his head to match. "Well look what we've got here," said the other dragon. "If it isn't the beautiful Synthie. How are you this fine day?"

"What do you want Brandon?" asked Synthie, annoyed that he had interrupted their walk. She knew full well who Brandon was. He was known as the Casanova Dragon around the academy. He would always target a dragoness that caught his eye and then trick them into bed, making false promises of being together forever.

"Why nothing at all… I was just wondering if you would like to join me in the Celestial Dance."

"Well, as tempting as that sounds," Synthie said in her sarcastic voice, "I'd rather not. I'm not planning on attending the dance. So I'm going to have to refuse."

"Aw come on baby," Brandon said as he moved dangerously close to her. "I'll make sure to show you a good time before, during, and even _after_ the dance." He was using his most seductive voice, trying to convince Synthie to go with him.

"She said no," Kain stated. Brandon flashed an angry glare at the midnight-blue dragon.

"You stay out of this!"

"Hey! You don't talk to Kain like that! He's my best friend and if you can't be nice to him, then you just gave me another reason to not go with you! Not only are you pompous and arrogant, but you're an asshole!" Synthie said loudly. These insults made the bronze dragon take a step back. "Come on Kain, this loser's wasted enough of our time." This pushed Brandon over the edge. Using his tail, he grabbed Synthie's left hind leg and held her there.

"No one ever refuses me! NO ONE!"

"Well I just did! Now let go of me you bastard!"

"This isn't over! You think that you can deny me just like that?! You'd better think again! Right after class you and I are gonna fight in the arena. If I win, you come with me to the dance and I get to do whatever the hell I want!"

Synthie stared at Brandon, shooting daggers from her eyes. "Fine then! But if I win, you leave me and all my friends alone." Kain's eyes widened when she agreed to fight this pervert.

"Very well then," Brandon said as he released Synthie's leg. "This afternoon, right after class! Be there!" He then turned around and rounded the corner.

"Synthie! Are you crazy?!" Kain exclaimed, still shocked that his best friend had agreed to go through with the fight. "I know you're a great fighter, but what if he wins?! What then?!"

Synthie resumed her walk towards her class as Kain followed next to her. "Calm down Kain, I know what I'm doing." She had a lot of confidence in her voice. She was determined to put that bronze dragon in his place.

- - - - - - - -

The time flew by and before anyone knew it, their final classes were over. Kain, Synthie, and Zedona walked out of their classroom and headed straight to the battle arena, which was recently added to the academy for contests of will and strength. Kain had informed Zedona about the fight during the class. Zedona was against it as much as Kain was, but no matter how much they pestered Synthie about it, she was not deterred.

They finally entered the arena and there, right in the middle of the floor, was none other than Brandon. "What took ya? I was beginning to think you were gonna be a no-show."

"Ha!" Synthie scoffed. "As if I'd be afraid to fight a dragon like you." Synthie looked back at her two friends who were still following her. "Guys, go take a seat, this wont take long, I promise."

"It's not wise to make promises you can't keep," the bronze dragon taunted. Synthie turned around and met up with Brandon in the middle of the ring.

"So, anything goes?" asked Synthie.

"Yep, anything but outside help," he said, motioning towards Kain and Zedona.

"Don't worry, I won't need their help anyways." Synthie got into her defensive stance as Brandon did the same. They circled each other a few times before Brandon dashed towards the black dragoness. Synthie easily sidestepped his attack and stuck her tail out to trip him. The bronze dragon fell for it and rolled on the ground twice before coming to a sliding halt on his side. He quickly got up and prepared to counter but Synthie was quick to act. As soon as Kain got up, he was knocked back down as Synthie slashed his side with her razor sharp claws. Three deep slash marks were visible on Brandon's side and they were bleeding quite a bit.

This infuriated Brandon. He opened his maw and shot out a bolt of electricity towards Synthie. The bolt was unimaginably fast and Synthie just barely dodged it. Unfortunately, while she was distracted by the first bolt, Brandon sent another. This one hit Synthie square in the chest and sent her spiraling in the air. She crashed into the far wall with enough force to indent it. The wind was quickly knocked out of her and she gasped for air. Brandon took advantage of this, dashed towards Synthie and slashed her across the face, leaving three small but deep wounds right under her left eye.

Synthie recovered from the attack and quickly unleashed an ear-piercing screech from her maw. Brandon backed away from Synthie but it was too late. The fear was building up inside of him and there was no way he could stop it. While he stood motionless from fear, Synthie unleashed her rage on him. She left several slash marks all across his body and landed a few heavy blows on his face and gut. Synthie gave him another powerful punch on his chest, which pushed him backwards.

After that blow, Brandon broke out of his state of fear and noticed Synthie speeding towards him. He stood there, patiently waiting for the right moment. In a split second, the bronze dragon opened his maw and let loose a stream of electricity. Synthie was too close to him and the bolt moved too quickly for Synthie to dodge. She was hit hard by the stream and she fell to the floor. Her body began to spasm uncontrollably as Brandon continued to pour electricity into her. After a few torturing seconds, he finally ended his attack.

Exhausted by his efforts, Brandon took a few deep breaths before coming up to Synthie. "Well… that certainly was fun… but it looks like I've won." Synthie desperately tried to get up, but her body was completely immobilized by the shock she had received.

_Come on! Get up! I have to get up! _Synthie yelled in her head. _It can't end like this! I don't want my first time to be with this pervert!_ She opened her eyes and saw that Brandon was, once again, dangerously close to her.

"I don't know how you _ever _became one of the top fighters in the academy… that was not what I expected from you." Synthie could feel her anger boiling up within her, but that wasn't the only thing she felt rising, there was something else. It felt familiar, yet unfamiliar. She could tell that it was her power over fear, but there was something else mixed with it. Not having many options though, she decided to go with it. "I can't wait for our date next week. And by the way, your 'fear' element is pathetic. It holds no true power like electricity."

That comment sent Synthie over the edge. She suddenly got up, her eyes closed. "You think that fear holds no real power do you?" she said, her voice somewhat darker. "Well, let me show the true power of fear!!" Her eyelids shot open to reveal glowing, red eyes.

Brandon took a step back, bracing himself for an attack. However, the attack didn't come physically, but mentally. He felt something piercing his mind like a dagger. He closed his eyes tightly and held his head as the agonizing pain began to increase to incredible levels. Suddenly, images began to flash through his mind. Every image he saw depicted every single one of his fears: a horrible death, having his… pride taken off, his abusive father. The stress on his mind was becoming too great. He let out a pain filled roar and fell onto the floor, unconscious.

Synthie looked at the fallen bronze dragon. _What just happened?_ She asked herself. _Did I do that to him?_ She broke free from her thoughts as she heard the sound of paws coming from behind her. She looked back to see Kain and Zedona coming up to her. "Synthie! Are you alright?!" Kain said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." She looked back at Brandon's unconscious body. "Come on guys, help me get him to the medical center." Kain walked over and laid down on his belly, allowing the two dragonesses to place Brandon on his back.

- - - - - - - -

Synthie, Kain, and Zedona walked out of the medical center after they explained what had happened to Brandon, with a few "minor" changes. Synthie was fully healed thanks to the spare red crystals the nurse always had lying around. Once outside, Zedona said her goodbyes and took to the air, heading for home.

Synthie and Kain began to walk away from the crowd of dragons and came upon a less populated area. Suddenly, Synthie lost her balance and fell onto Kain, leaning on him.

"Synthie! Are you okay?" he said as he looked down to the dragoness's face.

"Yeah… I guess the fight took more out of me than I thought." She looked up to Kain only to be met with his face. Their snouts were almost touching. She was instantly mesmerized by his grey eyes and she couldn't look away, she was lost in them.

Kain was in the same situation with Synthie's purple and sapphire-green eyes. Every time he saw her eyes, it would always amaze him, but this time was different. He couldn't shift his gaze from them, yet, in all honesty, he didn't want to.

As both dragons continued to stare into each other's eyes, instinct took over them. They slowly closed their eyes and they closed the tiny gap between them and shared their first kiss. It was a moment that they both wished would last forever.

Unfortunately, realization set in, and they both shot their eyes wide open and immediately separated. They didn't dare look at each other as their faces burned red with embarrassment.

After a long, awkward silence, Kain finally spoke up. "S-Syn-Synthie… I'm so sorry! I-I-I don't know what came over me!" Synthie heard his words and glanced over to him.

_Now's your chance! _She said in her mind. _Tell him that you liked it! Tell him how you really feel! _The dragoness breathed in and said, "N-no, it's okay Kain." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I um… I liked it… a lot." She could feel her cheeks burning even hotter than before.

Kain snapped his head towards her, his face covered with shock. "Y-Y-You did?" Synthie nodded in response. Kain's heart began to thump harder and faster in his chest, anticipation welling up within him. _Just tell her! Tell her how you feel about her! It's only three simple, little words. _After another moment of silence, he began again. "Uhm… Synthie… there's something that… I've been meaning to tell you." Synthie looked at him, slightly confused. He took a deep breath and said, "Synthie… Iloveyou." He said the last part in a whisper and it was so fast that it sounded like one word.

"What did you say?" Synthie asked softly.

Kain took another deep breath and said, "I… l-l-love… you"

When Synthie heard those words come out of his mouth, she wanted to jump for joy and yell it to the heavens! The dragon she loved shared the same feelings for her! She was somehow able to contain herself from doing so. She instead walked up to Kain, reared up on her hind legs slightly, and wrapped her two front legs around his neck, embracing him.

"Oh Kain! You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words come from you! I love you too Kain!" She began to cry tears of joy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Really?!" Kain said. He was simply amazed. "Thank the ancestors!" He grabbed onto her shoulders and lightly pushed her away so that her face was in front of his. He moved in and pressed his lips against hers. The dragoness moaned in pleasure and melted into the kiss. Her tongue licked his lips, begging for entrance. Kain complied and allowed her tongue to enter. He felt her tongue wrap around his own. The feeling was simply amazing and he too let out a soft moan of pleasure.

After they broke the kiss, a thought came into Kain's mind. "Synthie?"

"Yes love?"

"I um… was wondering… would you like to come with me to the Celestial Dance? I know you said that you didn't..." He was cut short when Synthie placed a claw over his lips.

"Kain, I would love to go with you to the dance. I only said I wasn't going to try and get rid of that pervert." She fell back on all fours and turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow… my love." With that, she took off into the air and flew back home, her smile never fading.

- - - - - - - -

**Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**The last 2 chapters are gonna be so much fun to type up!**

**Anyways, Till next time!**


	13. The Celestial Dance

**I only own those that are on my Profile and no one else.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 13: The Celestial Dance

Throughout the rest of the week, Synthie helped out as much as she could around the temple, which would be when she wasn't around Kain or at the academy. She wanted everything to be perfect for her first official date with the midnight-blue dragon. She helped the moles that had volunteered set up decorations in places where they could not reach. She had completely forgotten about her studies and training, which was very unusual for her. Fortunately, there was no test scheduled for that week, seeing as everyone was getting ready for the Celestial Dance.

At long last, the night of the dance had come. Synthie scrambled about, making sure that everything was set and ready. After completing her inspection, she ran off to her room to prepare herself before Kain and the other dragons showed up. She grabbed a wet towel from the bucket of water in her room. She began to scrub herself, making sure that each and every scale would shine brightly in the light. She also polished her three horns, the bladed tips of her wings and her tail blade. Once she was sure that she was completely clean, she left her room and headed towards the front entrance of the temple to wait for Kain.

- - - - - - - -

Kain was running late and he was flying fast through the air. _Damn it! She's gonna kill me! _He thought to himself as he approached the Dragon Temple. He finally landed at the front entrance of the temple. Standing outside, greeting the teenaged dragons as they entered was Cyril.

"Ah, well if it isn't young Kain!" Cyril greeted. He and the other guardians, along with Spyro and Cynder, had come to know Kain from his many previous visits to the temple when he and Synthie would study and train together as friends. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I'd be better of I wasn't late… Synthie's gonna be pissed…"

"Synthie eh? I was wondering why you were alone. Well go on in, she'll be waiting for you." Kain nodded and strolled into the temple. "Oh, and if you want any help in training your ice attacks, don't be afraid to come to me."

"I'll remember that," Kain called back as he walked through the entrance.

"You're late…" a voice called from the corner. Kain instantly froze at the voice, he knew immediately who it was. He slowly looked to his right and, sure enough, Synthie was sitting right there. "Didn't you promise me that you'd be here early?" she asked in a serious voice, her face stern.

"I-I'm sorry Synthie… things got complicated at home and…" he stopped when he heard Synthie giggling. Her facial features softened and she smiled at him.

"It's okay Kain. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you actually came."

"Well, why wouldn't I come? After all, I did ask you out."

Synthie giggled again, "So you did… come on, the dance is about to start!" She grabbed Kain's paw and led him to the dance floor. As they walked down the halls, Kain took a closer look at Synthie. Her scales glistened in the light, more than they usually did. Her horns and blades were polished and shining brilliantly as well.

"Wow Synthie… you look… amazing!" exclaimed Kain. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she was shining in the light had hypnotized him.

Synthie blushed at the comment and looked at Kain. "Thanks…" She glanced over his muscular body and noticed that he too looked great. His scales had been cleaned to perfection and his horns were polished as well. "I can definitely say the same for you." Kain smiled warmly at her, leaned in closer to her, and planted a small kiss on her lips. Synthie smiled back at him after he broke the quick kiss. It may have been short lived, but she nevertheless enjoyed it.

- - - - - - - -

By the time Synthie and Kain had reached the dance floor, still holding paws, there were several dragons already dancing with their dates. Most however, were seated around some tables, enjoying their evening meals. The slow, soft music they heard was being played by a small band of Avalarian felines who had volunteered to come. The room itself was rather dimmed. The only light that was visible was coming from some small, lit candles on the tables and the moonlight that came in through the ceiling. It all looked very soothing and romantic.

Kain looked at Synthie and asked, "Would you like to dance my love?" She turned her head to look at him and locked her eyes with his. She was momentarily lost in them before she came back to reality.

"I'd love to baby." Kain slowly walked to the dance floor as he continued to hold Synthie's paw. Once they reached their desired location, Kain turned to face Synthie and reared up on his hind legs, forcing Synthie to do the same. They then grabbed each other's free paw to maintain balance. They looked deep into each other's eyes and gave a soft smile. Before they knew it, they had begun to dance. They slowly stepped side to side, moving at the same tempo as the music. They began to spin slowly together while still moving side to side. Synthie pulled herself closer to Kain's strong chest and rested her head on his shoulder. The black dragoness closed her eyes and enjoyed the dance she had been hoping would come. Both dragons continued to dance for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them wanting the beautiful moment to end.

Finally, Synthie decided to open her eyes. The first thing that caught her attention were the other couples. There were so many dragons now dancing to the music. Almost all of the tables were emptied. She brought her head of off Kain's shoulder and looked at him in the face. She wanted to enjoy the dance with him and him alone… not with so many others around. An idea then formed in her head.

"Kain… stop," she said. The midnight-blue dragon tilted his head and gave her a confused look. "Let's stop dancing for a moment…"

"Is everything alright Synthie?" he asked, becoming worried. "Are you feeling okay? Did I do something? Am… am I a bad dancer?"

"No, no," Synthie giggled. "It's nothing like that. It's just that… I want to dance alone with you… not with everyone else surrounding us. What do you say we sneak outta here and go to the roof?"

Kain's eyes widened slightly from her suggestion. "But Synthie, we can't just leave… I mean, there are a lot of adults out there watching, making sure that we stay inside and out of trouble."

"Ah… that is true. But you forget, I live here and I know how to get around them all." Kain just stared at her as he thought about it. After a moment of silence from the male dragon, he finally nodded.

"Okay… let's give it a shot." With that, Synthie began to move towards the tables, avoiding the other dancing couples as best as she could. She finally reached the tables with Kain close behind her. She motioned for him to stay close and she quickly moved towards the wall. Kain followed her movements and they both began to silently creep along the wall. They slipped past the adult dragon watching the dance and bolted out the door.

- - - - - - - -

After dodging many adults patrolling the hallways, cutting it close at times, they finally reached an unguarded hallway that most did not know about. Not wanting to take any chances, they moved just as slowly and quietly as they have been until they reached an open window on the wall they were creeping along. They quickly leapt into the cool outside air and spread their wings. Synthie led Kain to the roof of the same area where the dance was being held.

Kain gave Synthie a confused look. She knew what was thinking and answered before he could ask. "I wanted to listen to that wonderful music while we danced alone up here." Kain let out a little chuckle. He came closer to Synthie and, once again, reared up on his hind legs. Synthie quickly followed suit but this time, instead of holding the other's paws, they wrapped their forelimbs around each other, their paws resting on the other's back, just above where their backs and wings met. They began to sway left and right once again as Synthie placed her head back on his shoulder.

Slowly, Kain moved his paws down from her back to her hips, caressing her sides as he did. His movement sent a shiver down Synthie's spine, but she loved the feeling and began to growl softly. She then moved her right paw up slowly until she reached the base of his neck. She softly rubbed the tough scales under her right paw, causing the male dragon to growl pleasingly. Synthie lifted her head up and gave Kain a passionate kiss on his lips. While their lips were locked, Kain slowly opened his mouth, knowing full well that Synthie would want to enter. Slowly but surely, her tongue did indeed slither into his mouth and began to wrestle with his own tongue.

The sensation of her touch combined with their passionate kiss sent Kain's blood rushing to a certain vital area on his body. He didn't even notice this until his member was fully erect. Once realization set in, his mind was instantly filled with panic. _No, _he thought to himself, _not at a time like this! _He tried his best to coax his member back down, but because he and Synthie were still lip-locked, he was unsuccessful. Suddenly, he felt Synthie press herself a little closer to him. _Dear Ancestors… please don't let her notice, _he prayed in his mind. Unfortunately, his hopes of her not noticing were shattered when his member poked Synthie's inner right thigh.

Synthie gasped in surprise and broke the kiss. She looked down to see what had poked her. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Kain!" she said loudly in surprise. Kain immediately let go of Synthie, causing them both to fall back on all fours. He quickly backed away from his date and spun around, trying to cover his dragonhood.

There was a long and very awkward silence between the couple. During this time, Synthie couldn't stop thinking about what she had just seen. The member she had seen was very large and her thoughts kept revolving around that fact, slowly becoming… dirtier. She had fantasized him being that large once or twice before, but she brushed those aside, believing that it would be impossible for any dragon to be that size. Now however, those fantasies were rushing back into her mind.

"S-Synthie… I'm so sorry!" Kain called out, extremely embarrassed by what had occurred. His face was noticeably red, which was impressive considering his dark colored scales. "I-I didn't mean for… that to happen." His words snapped Synthie out of her thoughts and she looked over to him. His back was to her and his wings were at his sides, trying to cover himself up as much as possible.

"I-It's okay…" she began to say. She too was blushing. Her cheeks had a red tint to them, though it was not as noticeable as Kain. "I know you didn't do that intentionally… right?"

"Of course not! It just… happened…"

"Then it was just an accident… you don't have to be sorry…" As she said this, she began to walk to where Kain was. _Besides, _she thought to herself, _I liked what I saw._ Her thought sent a small shiver down her back, realizing how naughty that sounded.

Kain looked down at himself and saw that his member had retreated back inside. His face was back to its normal color and he stood up and looked over to Synthie, who had moved directly in front of him. Her face had returned to its normal color as well.

Suddenly, both dragons heard a loud grumble. Kain took a defensive stance, thinking at someone was going to sneak up on them. He looked around trying to find the source of the sound but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He then realized that the sound had come from Synthie. The dragoness blushed once again but this time was more than the last. Kain chuckled out loud.

"Hungry?" he asked her. Synthie's face was burning now and she covered her face with her wing. Kain gently moved her wing away with his paw and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Come on, how about we go get some dinner?" Synthie nodded at his suggestion and they took of into the air, back towards the same window they had exited from.

- - - - - - - -

They managed to return to the dance undetected and made their way to the food line. There wasn't much left when they got there, most plates were completely finished off. They both grabbed whatever they could and sat down at an empty table. They ate in silence, just listening to the band play its final set of soft music. As they were finishing their meals, the music ended and Terrador made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Listen up young ones," he said with his booming voice. "I know you are all enjoying yourselves… but the time has come to say that the Celestial Dance is over." At his announcement, there were many displeased groans from all around. "Yes, yes… I know you all wanted this night to continue, but you must go home and rest up. Don't forget… the finals are quickly approaching and you must be ready for them." Another groan from the crowd was heard, Synthie and Kain joining in on this one. Even so, everyone started to leave the temple and fly home. "We thank you all for coming out tonight."

Kain was the last one to leave. He wanted to stay by Synthie's side as long as possible. "Well," he began, "tonight was fun don't you think?"

"Kain… tonight… was perfect," she responded. Kain positioned himself in front of Synthie and draped both wings over her. He brought her in close for a farewell hug. Synthie sighed contently. She whispered in his ear, "I love you Kain."

"I love you too baby and I always will," he whispered back. "I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Of course." Kain released her, turned around and began to fly back to his home.

Synthie happily skipped down the hall towards her room.

"This night was absolutely perfect."

- - - - - - - -

**Well… only one chapter left… maybe two if it gets too long for just one chapter.**

**I must say… I'm rather sad that this part of my story is just about over… but it must happen for my story to continue.**

**Also, in case you're wondering about the little chat Cyril and Kain had… I forgot to mention last chapter that Kain had the Ice element so that was its purpose.**

**Till next time!**


	14. Fantasies

**Guess what! I've decided to split the last chapter in two. That just means that you guys have another chapter to look forward to after this one!**

**Big thanks to Aduro of the Dragons for helping me and giving me some great ideas for this chapter (those of you that know Aduro should be able to tell which ideas he gave me).**

**I only own those that are on my Profile and no one else.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 14: Fantasies

The next day was a saddening one for Synthie. It all started when she arrived at the academy. She saw Kain, as she did every morning, the conversed until a few minutes before their first class began. They parted ways and headed to their separate classes.

The bad news came while Synthie was in her history class. It was there that her instructor reminded all of the students that the finals were only a mere two weeks away and that they were going to study the whole time. They were going to review everything they had learned during the year, which was quite a lot. Synthie realized at that time that Kain and Zedona would both be in the same situation, meaning that they would not be able to spend their afternoons together. This fact distressed the black dragoness. She hated not being able to spend time with her best friend or boyfriend. Unfortunately, she knew she had no choice but to tell them.

Lucky for her, Kain and Zedona were indeed in the same situation and they all agreed that they would focus on their studies and training for the next two weeks.

- - - - - - - -

At the end of the school day, Synthie bid her fellow dragons farewell and headed home. In her paws, she held two scrolls, one to help her study history and the other to help her practice her combat skills. She arrived at the temple but instead of landing, she flew straight to the window that led to her room. She swooped in, dropped the scrolls, causing them to land hard on the floor, and landed gracefully. She then grabbed her history scroll and jumped onto her bed, belly down.

"Alright… let's start," she said out loud to herself. She opened the scroll and began to read and look over the material she had gone over throughout the year. As she attempted to memorize all the important facts, her mind began to wander and an image suddenly appeared in her mind. The image was of Kain. She remembered how amazing he had looked during the dance the night before. As she continued to picture him, another image took its place. This time, she pictured the one true thing that made Kain a male dragon: his dragonhood. A grin began to form on her face as the image stuck in her mind.

After a few moments, she came back to reality and shook her head. _Focus Synthie, _she said in her mind, _these finals are important! You can think about that later…_ She forced the image to the back of her mind and continued her studies. No matter how hard she tried though, the image would come back every once in a while.

After a few hours of studying, Synthie began to yawn. She was getting bored and tired of doing nothing but study in her room. She pushed the scroll aside and placed her head on her pillow. _I think I'll take a quick break and take a little nap before going on…_ About ten minutes later, she was asleep and began to dream…

- - - - - - - -

_Synthie found herself in an open, grassy field with the moons shining brightly. She looked around, very confused. She couldn't remember how she got there. _

"_Is anyone here?" she asked. For a moment, there was no response._

"_Yeah, I'm here," a voice said from behind her. Synthie quickly turned around and saw her dragon standing there. Her feeling of confusion suddenly left her and she smiled at Kain._

"_Oh, hey Kain… what are you doing here?"_

"_Well, you said you wanted to take a break from studying. What better way to do so than spend time with me? Unless of course… you… don't want to…"_

"_NO!" Synthie practically yelled. "Don't ever say that Kain!" She took a breath to calm herself. "I'd love to spend some time with you." She walked up to Kain, brushing her side against his before lying down on the cool grass. Kain smiled and lay down next to her. _

_A breeze blew across the field, causing Synthie to shiver from the cold. Kain quickly brought up his wing and placed it over Synthie like a blanket, keeping her warm. She snuggled closer to him, enjoying his presence. She began to nuzzle his neck with her snout and, after a moment, found herself kissing and gently nibbling at his neck. Her actions caused a pleased moan to escape from Kain's throat. Suddenly, Synthie stopped what she was doing and pushed Kain hard on his shoulder, causing him to roll onto his back. He let out a surprised grunt as Synthie began to climb on top of him. She then resumed her assault on his neck, planting even more passionate kisses, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing through his body. Suddenly, Kain felt his blood rush down his body. He knew where it was headed and, sure enough, his member made its presence known as it poked Synthie once again._

_She stopped her actions out of surprise and looked down Kain's body. There, she saw the item of her desire. She couldn't help but smile lustfully at what she saw. "I think you're friend wants to join us," she said to Kain. The midnight-blue dragon let out a nervous chuckle. "I think I'll go say hello to him," Synthie said, holding her smile. Kain's eyes widened with shock, wondering what she was going to do. _

_Slowly, the black dragoness began to slide her body down his; placing small kisses on his chest and underbelly until she reached his dragonhood. She just stared at the male's tool. It was just as large as she had remembered it to be. After a moment, she broke her stare and gazed up to Kain's face. She could tell that he was nervous about what she was going to do just by looking into his eyes. She gave him a quick wink before her eyes returned to his member, which only added to Kain's nervousness. She brought her head closer to it and what she did next caught Kain completely off guard. _

_Synthie stuck out her long tongue and began to lightly lick his shaft. This sent an immense pleasure coursing throughout his body. He let his head drop to the ground and moaned at the feeling. He had never felt anything like it before… and he was enjoying every second of it. "Sssyyynnthiieee…" he moaned as she continued to attack his member with her tongue. His moans began to arouse her. _

_Kain was sweating all over as his body temperature steadily increased. After several minutes, he suddenly felt some sort of pressure building up within his dragonhood. He had no idea what it could possibly be, but he didn't care, it felt too good. He held in the pressure for as long as he could, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to for much longer. Just then, Synthie stopped her licking. Kain sighed in relief as he felt the pressure retreating but it was not to last. _

"It tastes wonderful…"_ Synthie thought to herself. _"I wonder if…" _Her thought trailed off as she brought her head even closer to Kain's member. He felt her breath on him and he looked up to see her snout only centimeters away from his tool. Synthie then opened her maw and let her head drop lower. His member was now inside of her mouth and Kain began to moan once again. Synthie was moaning as well, taking in more of his dragonhood. She began to suck on it as if it were a juicy leg of lamb, taking in more of its flavor. She moaned in pleasure as she continued, becoming even more aroused. With each passing moment, she intensified her actions, bringing more pleasure to the both of them._

_Kain felt the pressure returning to his member, only this time it was stronger and he knew that Synthie would not stop. Nevertheless, he held it in for as long as he could. He felt Synthie suck even harder than before and he grunted in response. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. The pressure was just too great for him. With a loud roar, he released his juices inside of Synthie's mouth. _

_Synthie gasped in complete surprise as she felt his juices enter her mouth._

- - - - - - - -

Synthie's eyes shot open. She was breathing hard and had a bit of sweat on her forehead. "Wow…" she breathed out. "That dream… was… amazing." She brought her head up and noticed that she had somehow ended up on her back. Her history scroll had fallen off of the bed and rolled a few feet away. She began to shift her body to get up, but she suddenly felt something. A slightly wet feeling emanated from between her legs. She blushed to herself, knowing that it was her dream which made her wet. She ignored the feeling as best she could, got off the bed and picked up her history scroll.

"Back to my studies…" she whispered to herself in a bit of a sad tone.

- - - - - - - -

**Well…this is probably my shortest chapter yet. Hopefully you all still enjoyed it.**

**Once again, I thank Aduro for helping me out!**

**Till next time!**


	15. Finals and Farewell

**Sorry about the huge delay guys. The past couple of months have been hell for me… during month one, I had writer's block, lost my comp cause it got busted, had Spring Break and I went on vacation (those two weren't hell). And all throughout last month I had a lot of projects to do AND finals to study for…**

**But here's the good news: SUMMER VACATION IS FINALLY HERE!!! Which means I'll have a lot more time to work on all my stories! And to kick it off, here is the long awaited for final chapter of The Next Generation!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**I thank Aduro of the Dragons for allowing me to use his character Ventus.**

**Note: If my writing is not as good as it was before, please forgive me, I'm still recovering from Finals.**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

CH 15: Finals and Farewell

At long last, after two weeks of intense studying, the day of the finals had come. Synthie, Kain, and Zedona met up at their usual spot in front of the academy. All three of them had worry and nervousness written all over their faces, and they each saw it as clear as day. After a moment of complete silence, save for the noise that was heard coming from other dragons, Kain spoke up, "So… you girls ready for these exams?"

"I'm not sure," responded Synthie. "I studied really hard and I got through everything but I kept getting… distracted." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the fantasies she'd had whenever she fell asleep while studying. "To be honest, I'm really nervous."

"Oh come on Synthie," Zedona spoke up, "out of the three of us, you should be the least worried about these tests. I mean, you're one of the top students here for ancestors' sake!" Kain nodded in agreement.

Synthie smiled at her companions, feeling slightly less nervous. "Thanks guys, I needed that… and I know you guys will do great in your exams as well." Just then, the trio of friends heard the bell and it was time for the exams to begin. Synthie gave Kain a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. "Best of luck you two!"

"Same to you!" Kain and Zedona said simultaneously. They walked off in separate directions, preparing themselves mentally for what was to come.

- - - - - - - -

The time seemed to fly by during the first round of exams. The three friends walked slowly to meet up in their usual spot. They had concern written all over their faces. They all took one look at each other and they knew they were in the same position: they weren't able to answer some questions and they had completely guessed on others. They remained silent for a moment until Synthie decided to speak up. "Well… at least we'll be together for our combat exams…" She was trying to cheer the other two up, but to no avail.

Zedona sighed, "Synthie… even though we will be together, that's not going to help… you know how bad of a fighter I am! I miss my mark half the damn time and when I don't miss, I barely make a scratch!"

"Stop over-exaggerating Zed!" said Synthie, rather annoyed. "You know that's not true! When you and I would train together you hardly ever missed and you left plenty of deep wounds on those dummies!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts!" Synthie cut in. She took a deep breath to calm herself a little. "Look, I know we are all nervous right now… but that is no reason to begin doubting yourself or your abilities okay? We have to stay strong if we want to get through something difficult like this."

After Synthie had finished her little speech, Zedona came up to her and embraced her. "Thank you Synthie," she said to her best friend as a tear of relief ran down her cheek. She let go, wiped the tear away and, with a new sense of determination, said, "Alright! Let's do this!" The teal dragoness began to walk off in the direction of the training room they had been assigned.

Kain chuckled, "You always know how to brighten up a dragon's mood, don't you?" He looked at Synthie and brought his lips to hers for a small kiss. "Remember, no matter what happens today, or any other day, I will always love you."

Synthie smiled at him, "The same goes for me babe… I love you now and I always will." The couple began to follow their friend to their next exam, tails intertwined.

When they entered the room, there were a few dragons already sitting there in a row. Zedona called them over and they sat next to her. After a few more minutes, the entire class was present and ready for their finals. Then, a large, grey-scaled dragon emerged, "Settle down students." The large dragon was none other than Primus, the trio's favorite instructor. They were fortunate enough to have him as an instructor for their final year of training. The students quieted down and listened to his instructions.

"Well," Primus began, "congratulations to you all! You're almost done with your training here at the academy! Now, for my exam, I will be pairing you up with an opponent. You two will have five minutes to fight and show just how skilled you are in battle. You are allowed to use anything you have learned over the years, along with anything you might have come up with yourself and your elements. The match will be over when either the time runs out or you pin your opponent on the ground for five seconds. Be aware though, just because you win the match does not guarantee that you have passed my exam. You must show strength, cunning, perseverance if you wish to pass. Is that understood?" All of the dragons nodded. "Okay then, let's begin."

Primus began calling out some dragons' names and they all fought brilliantly. After the third battle Primus called out, "Okay now let's have Zedona face off against… Ventus."

Zedona stood up and made her way to the middle of the room. She looked at her opponent and saw that he was a green and white colored dragon. _He's cute,_ Zedona thought to herself as she stared at him. Ventus seemed to share the same thought as he stared right back at her. Zedona quickly shook her head and brought her focus back to the sparring match that was about to start.

Primus lifted his wing. "Ready? Begin!" he then quickly brought his wing down to start the match.

Zedona sprang forward and flew fast and low to the ground straight towards Ventus. However instead of dodging the attack, Ventus opened his maw and unleashed gale-force winds, easily blowing the dragoness away. Zedona managed to land on her paws. Then, using her power over the earth element, she created an earth ball to surround her. She revved up where she was and sped towards Ventus once again. He tried to blow her away but only managed to slow her down slightly. He was hit hard by the earth ball and knocked into the air. He regained his balance and floated there, anticipating her next move. The ball of earth suddenly imploded as Zedona broke free, sending shards of stone straight at him. He quickly unleashed another gust of wind from his maw, sending the shards back at her. Without much time to dodge, Zedona was hit with quite a few of them, though not all.

Zedona was covered in bruises and was bleeding a bit in some spots, small streams of blood flowing down her scales. Ventus landed on the ground and prepared to strike again when he caught sight of the bleeding dragoness. He never liked it when he hurt others. Seeing her bleeding shook him a little.

Zedona saw that he was distracted and took full advantage of it, charging towards him and pinning him down. Primus began to count, "One… Two…"

"I'm sorry…" whispered the pinned dragon. Zedona looked down at him with a confused look.

"Three… Four… Five!" called out Primus. "Match over! Victory goes to Zedona!" There were some cheers heard from the other students and Zedona got off of Ventus.

As they walked back to their seats, she asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I hurt you… I don't like hurting others… especially one so beautiful as you."

Zedona blushed at the compliment, the teal scales on her face becoming red. "Th-thanks," she stuttered, "I think you're cute as well." She flashed a smile at him. This time, it was his turn to become red in the face. He chuckled nervously and went back to where he was sitting. Zedona walked back and joined her friends.

"So…" Synthie began, "what was that all about?" She had a smile on her face, knowing full well what had just occurred.

"N-nothing!" Zedona responded. "He just said that I was beautiful… and I told him I thought he was cute… that's all."

Synthie giggled, "I think he likes you… and you like him, don't you?" Her friend only nodded. Synthie had always been good at reading others and their feelings, and this time was no different. "Why don't you ask him out? I'm sure he'd like that and I know you want to."

Zedona sighed then smiled, "I guess I can try after class… if I can catch him before he leaves that is."

The rest of the class went by rather quickly. Synthie and Kain were both able to pin their opponents before their time ran out, and they did it with an excellent display of strength and dexterity. Once everyone had finished, they were allowed to leave. The trio of friends heaved a sigh of relief; the finals were over at last. It felt as though a two-ton boulder had been lifted from their backs, they felt so light, so free. The moment was short lived though, for only a few minutes later, posters were being hung on the walls. These posters listed all of the dragons' names and whether or not if they had passed their exams. Synthie, Kain, and Zedona looked at each other nervously and they split up to find their names.

After some very tense moments, all three friends met at their usual spot in front of the academy. "So…" began Synthie, "how did you guys do?" Silence was her response.

After a moment, Zedona spoke up, "Well…" she said, letting the tension build a little bit, "I PASSED!" she squealed in joy. She began to bounce up and down, not caring who was watching.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Synthie, "I passed too!" Both dragonesses jumped for joy. Synthie then noticed Kain had not joined them. "Kain… babe are you okay?"

Kain remained silent for a moment. He looked up at Synthie with a sad expression. Synthie gasped, fearing that he had not passed his exams. Once Kain noticed her fearful expression, he suddenly smiled and said, "I passed as well!"

Synthie released the breath she was holding in. "Don't do that Kain! You really scared me!" She punched him in the shoulder in a playful manner. Kain couldn't help but begin to laugh. Synthie soon followed his example as well as Zedona, they hadn't laughed so much in what seemed like forever.

As they continued their laughter, a voice rang out, "Synthie!" The black dragoness calmed herself and looked in the direction where the voice came from. Standing there with a smile on his face was her father, Spyro. She walked over to him, still holding her smile.

"Hey dad, why are you here?" she asked him curiously.

"I just came to get you, Zedona, and Kain. Your mother and I set up a little get together to celebrate your graduation from the academy." Spyro looked up at the two remaining dragons and motioned for them to come over. "Your parents are already at the temple, so there's no need to worry," he said to Kain and Zedona. "Ready to go?" The three younger dragons nodded.

Before they could go however, another voice called out. "Hey Zedona!" it called. Zedona looked back and saw Ventus making his way towards her.

"Oh, hey Ventus," she greeted him, "what's up?"

"Well… I… um…" the green and white dragon stuttered. "I was wondering… if maybe… you'd like to go out… with me…?" he asked very nervously.

Zedona was caught off guard by his question. She stared at him as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I-I-I…" she said. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth so she took a deep breath and started again. "I will… yes," she replied with a smile. She looked back at the purple dragon. "Is it okay if he comes with us?"

Spyro only chuckled. "Of course he can… the more the merrier I say," he said before taking off into the air.

Zedona smiled and motioned for Ventus to follow them to their little graduation party.

- - - - - - - -

Later that night, the party had finished and the guests were starting to head back to their own homes. Zedona and Ventus were not around… they decided to leave early so they could have some… alone time. Her parents were aware of this but they trusted Zedona. Kain and his parents on the other hand, remained at the temple. As the last of the guests departed, Spyro and Cynder were still conversing with Kain's parents.

Only a few minutes earlier, Kain and Synthie told their parents that they were going off the next day to start their own lives, like so many others were doing. They were not trying to follow the crowd; they just felt that they were ready to live on their own. They were hoping that their parents would allow them to go, so that they had their parents' blessing. They told the two young dragons that it would be discussed and they would return to them the next morning, for they knew that by the time they finished, it would be very late.

"I still don't think they should go," spoke up Kain's father, Windravan (Wind-rah-vahn), "they are far too young…"

"That may be true," said Cynder, "but they have proven themselves to be strong and very intelligent dragons."

"But you forget," Kain's mother, Rose, began, "training at an academy is much different that the real world."

The conversation went on like this for two hours after the party had died down. Finally, they all came to an agreement and headed for bed, Kain and his parents were offered to stay the night and they gladly accepted.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, Kain and Synthie had both woken up early and packed up a few provisions to help get their own lives started. Once they finished, they waited outside in the garden for their parents. "Remember Synthie," Kain said, "whether or not they allow us to go, we are still leaving. You and I both know that we are ready for this."

"I know Kain…" said Synthie, "I just hope that they do accept… I'll still leave with you even if they say no… but I really don't want to hurt my parents…"

"Neither do I…" said Kain. A moment later, the front door of the temple opened to reveal their parents, all four of them. Behind them were the four Guardians.

"Kain, Synthie," spoke the purple dragon, "we've come to a decision. We all discussed this last night and…" Spyro paused for a moment. "We have decided that you are old enough to start your own lives."

"Not only that," started Cynder, "but you have proven yourselves time and again that you are both very responsible. We all, including the four old geezers behind us…" she said as a joke.

"Hey!" the four Guardians protested, causing Cynder to giggle.

"Give you our blessings to go," the black dragoness finished with a smile. Synthie and Kain smiled widely when they heard the good news and ran up to hug their parents in thanks.

After their embrace was broken, Windravan spoke up, "Just remember… the dangers you will face out there are very real. They will not hold back like the training dummies you've practiced on. Remember to keep your guard up and remember your training."

Both young dragons nodded happily. They were so glad that their parents had allowed them to go but they were suddenly filled with sadness. They realized that they were leaving their parents, who were always there for them, their homes where they shared so many memories. Truly, this was a bittersweet moment for them both. They embraced their parents once again, this time, as a farewell. "I'm going to miss you guys… so much…" Synthie said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Spyro gently kissed her on the top of her head, "And we're going to miss you baby girl…" he said, wiping the tear away.

After a moment, they broke their embrace… it was time to go. Synthie and Kain said their goodbyes and promised to drop in every now and then. They went over to the knapsacks they had prepared, picked them up with their mouths, and flew off into the morning sun.

The eight older dragons remained in the garden, watching as their forms shrank in the distance. Synthie's last words before departing still rang in their ears.

"No matter where I go or what happens, I will never forget any of you… you shall always remain in my heart. This I promise."

- - - - - - - -

**And there you have it!!! Kain and Synthie are now living their own lives!**

**I'll give you a bit of a teaser to the sequel: Expect me to be more… evil… MUAHAHA!!! Also, it will be… nah, I wont tell you any more.**

**I have so many people to thank:**

**Given-Inside**

**Dreamnorn**

**TMHB77**

**Flamrok**

**Aduro of the Dragons**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**Ryft Darkpaw**

**Zoloth**

**grvest**

**Techku**

**LordChronicler46**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Scourge x Tiny**

**Cornys**

**unleash the dragon within you**

**Slasher the Dragon**

**megaDragonMario**

**darkness wasted**

**Cynderfrost**

**Megatyrant**

**the undertaker99999**

**Black Cyrus**

**Krown**

**018481**

**All anonymous readers**

**Thank you all so much for making this story a HUGE success! Thanks t you all, I have received a total of 80 reviews not counting this chapter!!! I never thought I would EVER have so many reviews or hits from so many fans!**

**Total amount of hits: 4441!!!**

**Thanks again everyone!!! I shall be working on the sequel and its first chapter shall be out soon! **

**Till next time!!!**

**PS: Thanks again!!!**


	16. Bonus chapter: No Longer a Couple

**SURPRISE!!!**

**Hey guys! I was thinking about this for a bit and I decided that I should give you guys a bonus chapter for three reasons. **

**1: Since you all loved it so much, I couldn't bear to leave you guys hanging like that till the sequel came out (which I will be working on while you all read this).**

**2: This my apology for the huge delay from the last chapter (couldn't help but feel bad…)**

**3: Did you really think that after the lemon tease of chapter 14, I wouldn't do an actual lemon? Well if you did you thought wrong!**

**So yeah… this is a lemon chapter. It takes place during chapter 15, but instead, we will focus on what happened between Kain and Synthie.**

**It is not necessary to read this if you don't want to… hence why this is a Bonus. This is also my first lemon but I have given it a lot of thought… and Aduro gave me some good tips and tricks to use. So thank you Aduro for the help!**

**Now please… Enjoy!**

**I only own those listed on my profile.**

- - - - - - - -

The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation

Bonus

CH 16: No longer a couple…

The evening came quickly, the party had finished and the guests were starting to head back to their own homes. By the time everyone had left, Kain and his parents were the only guests who remained at the temple. Spyro, Cynder, Rose, and Windravan were all discussing whether or not they should let Synthie and Kain go and start their own lives. Kain had his ear pressed to the door of the room where they were discussing but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Anything?" Synthie asked. Kain only shook his head sadly. The black dragoness sighed sadly, "Then it looks like we'll have to wait till morning for an answer. The guardians said you could all stay the night if you wish… it seems like our parents are gonna be talking all night anyways…"

"Alright… thanks," Kain said, smiling warmly. "So… where am I going to sleep?"

Synthie giggled, "In my room silly."

Kain was not expecting that answer, "I-In y-your r-room?!"

"Of course sweetie… it's not like you haven't been in there before." It was true; Kain had been in her room before but only for lunch with her, to study with her, or to have a small make-out session. Every time he was with her in there, it would always be daylight, so he was nervous of actually spending a night in her room. "The guardians made you a separate bed though…"

Kain sighed; he was somewhat relieved to hear that. "Okay…" he said. In all honesty, the midnight-blue dragon would not have minded if they slept in the same bed. In fact, he had wanted to ask her something for a while, but he never got the chance to because of their studies, but now that all of that was over, he might have a chance to ask tonight. "Um… Synthie… there's something… I've been meaning to ask you…"

Synthie looked at him, "What is it Kain?" she asked as she began to walk to her room.

Kain followed close to her while looking at her body. It was so slender, so precious, and yet, strong all at the same time. To him, her body was perfect. "Well… um… I'll ask when we get to your room…" he said.

The black dragoness gave him a strange look, "Okay…" she said. She was trying to think of any possibilities as to what he might ask, but none came to mind. She looked back at him and saw his body. His muscles were large and firm, his body chiseled. _All of the training from the academy did him a lot of good, _she thought to herself. She giggled inwardly, she loved his strong body.

Soon, the couple reached the door to her room. Being the gentle-dragon, Kain opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter, "After you my love," he said with a smile.

Synthie smiled back at him, "Thank you," she said. As she passed him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing his smile to grow wider. Once Kain had closed the door, Synthie turned around to face him, "So… what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Kain froze for a moment, before he replied. _Should I ask her now? _He asked himself. It took him a moment, but after a mental struggle, he figured that he should ask now and not later. "I was going to ask… um…" he paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. He took a deep breath and continued, "Synthie… I love you so much… tomorrow, we are going to start our lives together… but…" Synthie's eyes widened when she heard "but." Before she could say anything, Kain pressed on, even though he could feel his cheeks burning like coals, "I don't want to be just a couple… I want us to be more than that… I've had these feelings within me ever since we first became a couple… what I'm trying to ask is…" he came closer to Synthie and took one of her paws in his, "Synthie… will you… be… m-my… mate?"

Synthie was totally shocked by his proposal, she couldn't believe it. _M-Mates?! He really wants to be my mate?! _ She said in her mind out of the shock. _Are we ready to take such a step? Will we be able to manage? What if I conceive? _All of these questions and more spun around her head. She remained silent the whole time.

After a moment of silence and no response from her, Kain sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Synthie… I shouldn't have…" He was unable to finish his sentence as the black dragoness quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a very passionate kiss. Kain's eyes widened from the surprise kiss, but he quickly melted into it, returning the kiss with more passion.

After a moment Synthie broke the kiss. There were tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh Kain! Yes!" she said, "I'd love to be your mate!" Kain was ecstatic from her response. He tightened the embrace they shared. It was the happiest moment of his life and he wished it would never end.

"I love you Synthie!" he said happily.

"I love you too Kain!" she replied. She then broke the embrace and made her way to her bed. She jumped onto it and laid on her back, gesturing for Kain to come and join her. "Come here babe… if we're going to be mates… I think we should make it official…"

Kain walked up and joined her on the bed. He snuggled up close to her and nuzzled her lovingly on the cheek. Synthie smiled and returned the gesture, nuzzling and lightly kissing Kain on his neck. She eventually reached his jaw-line, causing the male dragon to growl lightly. He could feel his blood rushing down to a certain area as her kissing aroused him. Soon, his dragonhood slipped out of hiding and became erect, poking Synthie in the belly. Synthie stopped and looked down her body and caught sight of Kain's member. She smiled and said, "Looks like you're ready."

"Synthie…" Kain began with concern in his voice, "are you sure you want this? What if you become gravid?" he asked her.

Synthie sighed, "Kain… if I do end up conceiving, I know we will manage… I know that we will raise our child right." She began to spread her legs wide to give Kain access to her sacred entrance. "Please Kain," she begged, "I want to be your mate… please don't make me wait any longer…"

Kain nodded and got on top of her. He caught a glimpse at her entrance, which only aroused him further. He positioned his member there, at first poking her gently, but then he slowly slid into her, groaning as he did. Eventually, he was stopped by a thin barrier of skin, her virginity. He looked down at her, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Synthie nodded, "Go for it…"

Kain nodded and thrust into her, just hard enough to break the barrier and take her virginity. Synthie suddenly felt an immense amount of pain rush through her body. Out of pure instinct, she came up and bit down on Kain's neck to muffle her scream. The taste of iron soon entered her mouth; it was Kain's blood. The midnight-blue dragon winced from her bite and gently stroked Synthie on the back of her neck, "It's okay Synthie… it's okay…" he said. He could feel her hot tears falling onto his neck. "I'm sorry Synthie… this was a bad idea…" he said.

When Synthie heard this, she released her grip on his neck and licked the wound she had caused him. She then looked him in the eyes and said, "No Kain… don't stop…"

"But Synthie…" he complained, "you're hurting… and what's worse is that I'm the one causing it…" He began to pull out of her but was stopped when Synthie wrapped her hind legs around him. She pulled him in closer, causing him to plunge deeper into her. This, in turn, caused the pain within Synthie to be replaced by a new feeling, one of pleasure. "Synthie please…" he begged her, he was afraid that he was hurting her even more now.

Synthie shook her head. "Kain… the pain is leaving!" she said, "Keep going! It feels wonderful!"

Her words brought relief to Kain and he nodded. He began a slow and gentle pace of thrusting, groaning in pleasure as he did. Synthie also groaned, she had never felt such an amazing amount of pleasure before, and she knew it was only going to get better. "Faster…" she said softly. Kain complied and began to increase the pace of his thrusting. He moaned as he felt her insides hug his member tightly. Synthie moaned as well as the pleasure continued to climb. "H-harder…" she begged. Kain once again complied and his thrusting became more forceful. He also began to thrust deeper into her, causing the pleasure to skyrocket. He began to feel a slight pressure build up within him, but he fought against it.

Eventually, he found her G-spot and her rubbed against it violently. Synthie roared loudly, loving that feeling. A pressure began to build up within her as well. She began a counter-rhythm of thrusting against Kain, wanting to repeat the feeling with greater force. Kain groaned loudly. He could feel the pressure within him reaching it's peak, but he still fought against it as hard as he could, he wanted to make this last as long as possible.

The constant thrusting and rubbing against her G-spot increased the pressure within Synthie to an uncontrollable level. She couldn't hold it back any longer and she roared as her climax crashed over her. Her inner fluids squirted out of her, completely covering Kain's dragonhood.

Her climax caused Kain to reach his climax as well. He roared with her as his seed was released inside of her. His juices mixed with hers and sprayed out of her entrance and onto the bed.

Once he finished releasing, he collapsed onto Synthie, panting hard. "Wow…" he said, "that… was… amazing…"

"Yes…" Synthie said, also panting, "yes… it… was…" She looked into Kain's grey eyes and smiled, "I… love… you…" She slowly closed her eyes and soon, she was fast asleep.

Kain draped his wing over and snuggled up close to her, "I… love… you… too…" he said. He lightly kissed her on her forehead and was soon lost in his own world of dreams.

- - - - - - - -

**Well? How was it? Did you guys like it?**

**Well whether you liked it or not, I will still be working on the sequel while you all read this. **

**Again, I think you all, my loyal fans, for making this possible! I look forward to making more stories and to reading yours as well!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
